Life Of Lies
by Lalene Brooks
Summary: After faking his death Loki waited for the Asgardians to come but Thanos found him first. Months later he escapes to Midgard only to be found by someone he thought dead. Someone he thought he had killed. Thanks to Kibbitzer for the cover art.
1. Ironic Discovery

**AN: Special thanks to Kibbitzer on DeviantArt for use of the picture titled 'No More Illusions' as cover art.**

* * *

Phil Coulson sighed as he watched the man walk away into the night. He was in Colorado trying to gather together more of SHIELD's shattered remains. The man he'd just met with had agreed to speak to him only to confirm he wasn't HYDRA but he'd been adamant about not joining up with Coulson. Apparently he'd been thinking about retiring from SHIELD for a while now and this seemed like a good time. Coulson had been disappointed but had warned him to watch his back and let him go on his way.

Well this had been a wasted trip. Phil looked around at the abandoned warehouses and turned to walk away. A shadow moved in the corner of his eye and he fought to keep his stride. Several times he'd come across HYDRA agents at these meetings and not always because he'd accidentally arranged a meeting with one, not that he'd tell May that. She'd never let him out by himself again.

He walked towards an abandoned cargo container and strode casually behind it, putting it between himself and where he'd seen the movement. The instant he was fully behind it his demeanour changed. Gone was the casual businessman and out came the SHIELD agent as he pulled his service weapon from the small of his back. He peeked around the corner of the container and surveyed the scene. Nothing.

Just as he was about to put it down as his imagination he saw a small dark shape slipping into one of the abandoned warehouses. Coulson crept forward scanning for any other movement. He stood to the side of the entrance where the warehouse would have once held massive doors but was now just a large hole in the semi-intact building.

He poked his head cautiously around the corner, surveying the dark cavernous interior for further signs of movement as he reached into his pocket for the small flashlight. He gripped the small light source in one hand, thumb ready to activate it at a moment's notice, his gun held firmly in his other hand, braced against his wrist as he brought both items up and entered the room.

Moonlight shone through the large doorway, windows and even a hole in the ceiling illuminating the room enough to see vague shapes in monochromatic hues of blacks and greys. Piles of stuff were scattered around, the largest of which was near the back of warehouse and from his limited night vision Phil could make out it was a mound of stones, the type generally used in construction projects, although judging from the hole in the roof directly above it, there was probably a fair amount of debris on it too. It was easily a couple of meters high. High enough to conceal someone behind it.

Coulson's eyes scanned the edges of the warehouse as he made his way around the pile in a wide arc, giving him room to move and fight if there was someone back there. Movement in the corner he was approaching made him freeze, training his weapon and light in that direction as he thumbed the button. A large black labrador froze for a second in the beam of his light before returning to what it was doing. Phil sighed. He was just about to lower his gun when a disturbingly familiar voice sounded out behind him.

"I hope you're not planning to shoot the beast," Phil spun bringing the gun and light to bear on the origin of the voice and an icy chill flooded through his veins at the sight of the familiar face. Loki stood there dressed in his usual Asgardian garb.

"She's the only company I've had these last few days." Loki continued in a seemingly easy tone. He looked past the light to Phil's face and frowned. "I thought you were dead."

"I heard the same about you." Phil replied as he studied the man before him and his eyes widened in alarm.

The last time he'd had this man in front of him he'd noticed something off about him and at the very last second before he'd been stabbed through the heart he'd realized Loki's eyes lacked the spark of life in them. There was a deadness that gave away the truth of the illusion. There was that same deadness in his eyes now and Phil swung his weapon away, hunting through the darkened room for the true form of the man while he continued speaking.

"It seems being reported dead counts for very little these days." The illusion frowned.

"What are you looking for?" it asked with the demigod's voice.

"You." Phil replied still looking around. The illusion smiled.

"I'm right in front of you."

"Yeah, the last time you were right in front of me you stabbed me in the back. Forgive me if I don't take your word for it." Phil replied and he reached out with his weapon and waved it through the intangible form, causing the illusion to flicker and fade. A shifting of stones was heard and Phil turned towards the large rock pile moving toward it.

At the base of the mound of stones Phil looked up. It was a steep three meter climb to the top. He'd need at least one free hand to steady himself. He looked down at his gun and sighed before flicking on the safety and stowing it in the holster hidden at the small of his back. It wasn't like it was any good against Loki anyway.

"If you value your hatred for me, you won't go up there." Phil flicked his torch to the face of the man that appeared beside him. Dead eyes. Not him. He clutched the small flashlight in his fist and started his way up.

"I don't hate you, Loki." he replied, not looking back.

"You have every right to hate me. I did try to kill you after all." The apparition hadn't moved, just watched as Coulson climbed.

"You succeeded." Phil replied and he heard a gasp from somewhere above him.

"Then how are you here? Have you come to haunt me?" The voice sounded from above this time and Phil paused looking up. Loki was sitting on the top of the pile, his legs lying down the slope. Phil wasn't high enough to get a good look at his eyes but the lack of impact he had on the loose stones told Coulson that this was another illusion. He kept climbing.

"I'd rather not talk about how I'm alive." Phil said softly and to his surprise Loki didn't push. The silence lasted a couple of minutes while Phil concentrated on climbing the loose stones, sliding back a little with every step.

"You really don't hate me?" Phil was a little surprised. Not so much at Loki's question, but at the hint of hope in his tone. He sighed.

"No. I'm a little suspicious, a lot cautious and probably more curious than I should be for my own wellbeing, but I don't hate you, Loki." Coulson reached up and grabbed hold of a slab of what probably used to be the roof and pulled himself up to stand on it.

The slab he was standing on was easily a couple of meters square but it was split down the middle, like something had crashed through the ceiling bringing the slab down with it. There were smaller pieces of rubble scattered around the top of the stone mound but aside from the illusion sitting on the edge watching him there was no sign of the demigod. He flicked his flashlight in its direction.

"So where are you?" The image of Loki sighed.

"You're a good man, Coulson. It would no doubt distress you to see what I've become. Are you sure you don't want to just leave?" Phil shook his head rallying himself.

"Just show me, Loki." The illusion sighed, sounding defeated before it faded. There was a shimmer of air and a battered figure appeared at Phil's feet. Surprised, Phil went to take a step back, forgetting he was only a half-step away from a three meter drop.

Gravity took hold and he nearly fell backwards but the figure at his feet surged upwards and grabbed hold of his wrist, pulling him forwards. Phil vaguely registered that the grip felt wrong as he pitched to his knees and Loki fell back with a pained gasp. No longer at risk of falling, Phil ran his torch over the demigod, horrified by what he saw.

Loki was dressed in a simple dark green linen top with matching pants, both of which were torn and bloody. Everywhere Phil could see on him was dirty, bloody and bruised. His feet were bare and Phil could see bloody rings around his ankles, as if he had been shackled. His right knee was bent at an odd angle and his left leg seemed to have grown an extra knee.

All of his fingers were broken and his hands were almost completely black with the bruising. His left shoulder was obviously dislocated and the arm seemed to lay limp at Loki's side. There was some kind of light-green guard around his right wrist and there were a number of cuts above and below it, as if someone had tried to cut the thing off.

His hair was filthy and matted and his left eye was swollen shut. His lips and the surrounding area was red raw and spotted with sores, like some kind of chemical burn and there was a large gash down his left cheek.

His breath came in short pants, like it hurt to even breathe. Phil stayed on his knees by Loki's right shoulder, but sat back on his feet as he finished his assessment. He looked into the prone man's good eye and for an instant Phil thought this was another illusion but no, it wasn't deadness in that eye but a guarded pain.

"What the hell happened?" Phil asked. Another illusion appeared across from Phil, this one a pristine, injury-free version of the broken man between them. Even the illusion seemed smaller, guarded, vulnerable. It hugged its linen clad legs to its chest and stared at its bare feet, pointedly not looking at the real version of itself as it answered Coulson's question quietly.

"He's known as the mad titan. He caught up to me on the dark world. I was wounded and I couldn't fight back as he took me prisoner. He didn't want anything from me, just pain. I'm not sure how long he had me, it's all blurred together. I became a game for his followers, they held competitions. Who could make me scream the loudest, the longest, who could come up with the most interesting way to inflict pain." The illusion shrugged.

"I guess they got bored. About a week ago he put this on me." The real Loki raised his right arm, slightly, showing off the wrist brace that seemed to be made of some kind of green gemstone as his illusion kept talking softly. "It suppresses my body's ability to regenerate so I wouldn't just heal what they inflicted upon me. That's when I knew it was escape or die. It took me a couple of days."

"Why?" Phil asked and the illusion laughed morbidly.

"I've been in his _tender_ care before. He's the one that gave me the sceptre and sent me after the tesseract. Needless to say he wasn't happy with how that went."

"So he's who you were scared of." Phil said as understanding dawned and Loki, both of them, looked at him sharply so he clarified, sitting down properly.

"Before the battle of New York, I told you that you lacked conviction, and for an instant I saw fear. You were afraid and not because I was right but that someone else would see I was right. Then I realized that you had spent all this time provoking the people that could stop you while making it seem like you were trying to tear us apart. You took Barton for his inside information so you would know what buttons to push. Every move you made..." Phil trailed off as he realized something else.

"You were going to kill me anyway weren't you? Even if I hadn't come to you, you would have made it a point to kill me before you left the helicarrrier." Loki closed his good eye and his illusion sighed.

"I've killed before, you know, murdered even, but of all those deaths, of all those lives, yours was the only one I regretted taking. Yes. I planned to kill you, even hoped it would look like a matter of circumstance rather than the rallying point for your forces to fight against me that it really was."

"It's ironic that you should be the one to find me, really. Had I known you still lived I wouldn't have chosen Midgard to hide on. Of all the people in the universe that wish me harm, that want vengeance against me for some slight, real or imagined, you are the only one I would not fight against taking it." Loki admitted in a small but heavy voice. It was the kind of tone that an abused child would use to tell his drunken father that he'd done something wrong. Phil Coulson blinked and let a mask of cold indifference slide onto his face.

"I'd better get started then." He said evenly and picked up the nearby misshapen hand and a little less gently then he could have, straightened each finger. True to his word, Loki didn't try to fight back, he didn't even move except to let out pained gasps and the illusion faded away.

Coulson leaned over to pick up the other hand and Loki whimpered, actually whimpered. There was an answering whine from the dog still hanging around but Coulson ignored them both and repeated the process with the rest of Loki's fingers. He stood and stepped over the downed man in front of him before grabbing hold of his left wrist and ruthlessly shoving the shoulder back into place. Loki yelped at the pain but still didn't move to stop his tormentor.

A quick glance at Loki's face told Phil that he didn't realise that Coulson was doing something other than causing him pain but Phil didn't let his mask of cold indifference slip as he moved to Loki's feet. He grabbed Loki's left ankle tightly heedless of the wound there and sharply straightened the break. Loki let out a small scream that cut off abruptly as the demigod slipped into pain induced unconsciousness. Phil closed his eyes and let out a sigh.

"Finally!" He whispered to himself and much more gently than he had done with the rest he leaned down and popped Loki's right knee back into its proper place. He let the mask of callousness drop, looking sadly down at the man that had once killed him but he didn't see his killer, he only saw a man that had suffered more than he should have, more than anyone should have.

It hadn't taken long after seeing the state Loki was in for Phil to decide to help him and to do that he had to move him. That was why he had forced him to lose consciousness. Getting him down was going to be rough as it was. Him being unconscious made things a little easier.

Phil gently grabbed the front of Loki's shirt and praying it was intact enough, used it to pull him up so Phil could lift him from behind and pull him over to the edge of the mound. With careful manoeuvring Coulson managed to sit down on the edge and pull Loki onto his lap. With an arm around the other man's chest to brace him, Phil slid down the slope of loose stones.

At the bottom he eased Loki off his lap to sit on the ground, leaning against the pile he had been laying on top of. Phil stood and shook the loose stones off his clothes before leaning down to rid himself of the few that had lodged in his shoes. The lab came up to them and wuffled at the unconscious man, swiping her tongue across the scratch on his face a couple of times.

"Easy there, girl. He's hurt pretty bad." Coulson had always believed that dogs were smart but this one seemed even smarter than most as she looked up at him before laying down next to Loki and resting her head on his thigh. Phil just shook his head and started toward the door to go and fetch his rental car, sadly Lola was too visible to drive around in. He pulled out his phone and dialled a number.

"Randolph, hey. I hope I didn't wake you... Are you still at that safe house of mine? ... No, no. You can stay there as long as you like. Listen I need your help with something. I'm coming to you but I'm a couple of hours away. I'm bringing company, can you make up an extra bed?" Phil spared one last glance back as he rounded the corner. "There is literally no one else on Earth I can trust with this."


	2. Road Trip

Phil had only been driving for half an hour when he heard a soft whine from the back seat. He had managed to get Loki into the car without too much difficulty. He set him lying across the back seat, his head resting against the window of the rear passenger door so he could look over his shoulder and check on him as he drove.

Before he'd closed the door, the dog that had been hanging around had jumped in after Loki, settling down in the foot well behind the passenger seat. She had growled at Phil when he reached in to pull her out so he shrugged and left her, though he did pull the passenger seat forward a bit to give her more room.

She had been still and silent for the last half hour, Phil had almost forgotten that she was there. Phil looked over his shoulder to see what the dog was whining about and he saw Loki's good eye was open and watching him. Phil pulled over and grabbed a bottle of water from the cup holder before turning around.

"Hey. How are you doing?" Phil asked as he scrounged for an old take away container to use as a makeshift bowl. He poured some of the water into it and put it down for the dog and handed the rest of the bottle to Loki. The demigod took the bottle gently in his still broken hand and took a sip, not taking his eyes off Coulson.

Phil wasn't all that bothered by the lack of reply and faced forward, pulling back out onto the road. It was silent for a few minutes longer, aside from the soft classical music coming from the car stereo. He didn't even flinch as a linen-clad Loki appeared in the passenger seat next to him.

"Are you going to kill me?" The demigod's voice was stony calm and Phil realized that if he said yes that it would be accepted with the same calmness. Loki's resignation worried him a bit to be honest and he didn't hesitate to shake his head.

"No, I'm not. I told you, Loki. I don't hate you and besides, vengeance really isn't my style. I'm sorry about before but I knew I had to move you and it was just easier if you were unconscious."

"So where are you taking me, then? Back to SHIELD?" Phil sighed.

"No. SHIELD is in ruins. We don't have the resources to help you, and I'm not sure it would be a safe place for you. I'm taking you to a friend of mine. If anyone can help you, he can." Loki didn't reply and the car fell into silence. Phil knew he was still conscious though because his illusion was still seated next to him. Phil glanced at it.

"What's with the illusions? Why use them to speak for you?" Coulson asked, curious. The illusion sighed.

"They force fed me acid and I'm pretty sure Thanos broke my jaw. Actually speaking is painful. It's just easier this way." Loki replied through his illusion and Phil nodded.

"Fair enough. Thanos, is that the name of that mad titan you mentioned? How did you come to be mixed up with him?"

"It's a lengthy tale." Loki sighed like he wasn't sure if he wanted to talk about it or not.

"Well we're still more than an hour away and I don't mind listening. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to though." Silence descended on the car once more but Phil didn't push. Loki hadn't pushed him on the TAHITI issue, so Phil wouldn't force him on this. When Loki did start speaking it seemed unrelated to what Phil had asked but he let the demigod talk.

"Illusions were one of the first things I learned when I found I had a gift for magic. It fascinated me. A few simple can trips could make people believe they saw things that weren't there or couldn't see things that were. I played a lot of tricks on people as a child." A faint smile emerged on Loki's face remembering better times.

"My fondest childhood memory was convincing Thor that his favourite dagger was haunted. Since then he's never been fond of blades. Odin had to bribe him with that hammer of his to get him competent in bladed weaponry." Phil laughed, imagining a young Thor being chased by a talking dagger.

"You know, on Earth you're primarily known as a god of mischief." Phil commented and Loki's illusion nodded.

"As was the same on Asgard, for a while. People called me the god of lies too. At first it was with a sort of exasperated fondness. I could lie so well and get people to believe my tricks but time passed. The fondness fell away, slowly replaced with mistrust and by the time I realized what was happening it was too late. No one believed anything I tried to tell them in all seriousness." Loki's tone turned mournful as he continued his tale.

"I tried to change how people saw me but they all just assumed I was pulling some kind of trick. I went decades without conjuring a single illusion, it didn't help. So I learned to work around it. To do one thing, while seeming to do another. It didn't ease the mistrust but I could get people to discover for themselves what I already knew when I needed to, when they wouldn't believe me if I just told them."

"Sounds like a lonely life." Phil commented with a frown and the illusion beside him shrugged.

"It's the life I had. When Odin announced Thor's coronation I wasn't really surprised. I couldn't be king, no one trusted me, but I also knew Thor was not ready to lead. Of course no one would believe me if I told them so I didn't even try. I manipulated events to show Odin his son's true self and in doing so I set myself up for some of my darkest days." The illusion paused and Phil heard the dog whine softly and Loki sigh in the back seat. He looked over his shoulder at them and saw the dog had placed her head on Loki's leg. Loki's bruised hand resting on her neck.

"What happened?" Phil asked as he turned his eyes back to the road in front of him.

"I smuggled a few Joten, frost giants, into Asgard during the coronation. I knew they would try to steal back a treasure that Odin had taken from them during the last war. I also knew they would fail. I was just trying to postpone the coronation until I could find a way to make Odin see Thor wasn't ready for rule, but it also provided an opportunity to do just that."

"Thor wanted to go to Jotenheim to demand answers or maybe just exact revenge for ruining his coronation, I wasn't sure which, but Odin forbid it. I managed to convince Thor to go anyway while making him think I was against it. So I went along with Thor and his friends but I also told a palace guard to inform Odin. I really didn't think we'd actually get to Jotenheim. I didn't expect Heimdall to actually let us pass."

"Heimdall, he's the gatekeeper, right?" Phil asked and illusion Loki nodded.

"He stands guard over the Bifrost and can see across the nine realms."

"So he can see us right now?" Phil asked unsure if he should be worried.

"Yes and no. Before I escaped my captivity I wove an enchantment into the core of my being to hide myself from Thanos, even if I were asleep or unconscious. This enchantment also hides me from him. While he can probably see you and where you are, as long as you are interacting with me those actions are hidden from him. Were he to focus on you right now he would no doubt see you travelling alone in silence." Loki explained

"He can see anything? The guy could be watching us shower, that's kinda creepy." Phil commented and he heard a bark of laughter from the back seat that was quickly followed by a cough and a groan. Phil looked back at him and although he seemed pained there was a smile on the demigod's face. Phil smiled himself turning back to the empty road ahead.

"I don't know if I'll ever be able to look him in the eye without laughing now." Loki's illusion spoke with amusement. Phil offered an apology but Loki waved him off. They travelled in amused silence for a short while before Loki sighed and the levity died away.

"It was what happened on Jotenheim that led to Thanos. Thor was enraged and full of self-importance, demanding answers from Laufey, the Joten king, oblivious to the Joten surrounding us. I tried to convince Thor to leave. I almost had and Laufey was going to let us, then one idiotic Joten insulted Thor. Battle ensued and we were outnumbered, out matched."

"I thought us doomed, then Odin arrived. He tried to talk Laufey down but was refused. He declared war had been started by Thor's actions. Odin took us all back to Asgard and while the others left to tend their wounds, Thor was stripped of his power and banished to Midgard. I wanted to interrupt, tell Odin it was my fault, confess what I had done but Odin silenced me and I let him."

"I was confused. Things were happening so fast and I was distracted by something that had happened during the battle. A Joten managed to lay a hand on Volstagg and it caused him harm, he called out a warning but I'd always been more for sorcery then swordplay. One grabbed me but instead of injury my arm turned blue. Afterward on Asgard I confronted Odin and he told me that at the end of the last war with Jotenheim he had found a baby abandoned in a temple, Laufey's son, me."

"Thor said you were adopted." Phil offered when Loki lapsed into silence. The illusion let out a sarcastic laugh.

"It was more than that. Odin did something that changed me. I grew up believing I was his son. Until that day there wasn't even a hint of my true heritage. I am not of Asgard but neither am I fully Joten. I don't even know what I am anymore."

"I know what you mean." Phil replied sympathetically.

"How could you?" Loki spat back angrily and Phil sighed tightening his grip on the steering wheel. Phil thought about it and decided 'what the hell.'

"Did you know the Kree visited Earth thousands of years ago? Apparently one died and the body was preserved somehow eventually it ended up in SHIELD'S custody and they wanted to understand the biology..." Phil went on to tell Loki about project TAHITI and how they had brought him back. Loki listened in stunned silence.

"How can you not hate me? After all that?" The demigod asked, amazed and Coulson shrugged.

"I try not to hold on to hate, for anyone or anything. It eats you up inside. I may not know what I am any more but I like to think I know _who_ I am." Loki sighed.

"I think I lost sight of that myself when I found out. You need to understand, as children we grew up with the stories of the monsters from Jotenheim and to find out I was one... I was angry, hurt and afraid. I argued with Odin. I was blinded by my turmoil and I don't really remember what was said exactly but I do remember he fell, just collapsed. At first I thought it a trick but he had fallen unexpectedly into the Odinsleep, a sort of healing coma from which he can regain his strength and power." Loki sighed.

"I don't even know if he truly cared for me or if he just saw me as a means to an end. Mother... Frigga... I never doubted her love for me. She said there was a purpose to everything Odin did and then I realized that although Thor had been banished, his powers stripped, Odin had left him a way to come back. He had woven Thor's powers into Mjolnir to be released to one who was worthy and sent it through after him for when Thor was ready."

"We weren't sure if Odin would ever awaken and Asgard needed a king, needed Thor but not as he was. He had always been a privileged child, spoiled by the people, his status and his physical prowess. He needed a lesson in humility and suffering. Two things I doubt he'd ever experienced before. So after he failed to lift the hammer I appeared to him and told him the Allfather had died and that he could never return to Asgard. He would have to depend on others to survive."

"So you're who he said goodbye to. I wondered why he seemed more lost than before." Phil said thinking back to that day. Loki nodded.

"With Thor on the path to redemption, I turned my attention to the other issues I was facing. The looming war and my own heritage. I thought maybe I could solve both at the same time. I needed to know, firsthand, if the Joten had any honour or if they were the monsters the Asgardian stories made them out to be. Despite my dubious reputation I considered myself to be honourable and prized it in others."

"So I would offer Laufey the chance to kill Odin while he slept. If he went to strike a killing blow, I would kill him instead. I wanted no kinship with someone who would strike down someone who had no hope of fighting back. Jotenheim would be left leaderless and easily defeated if they persisted in engaging in a war. If however he saw the Allfather at his most vulnerable and did not strike, I would talk him into peace or at least a truce until Asgard had a proper king once more."

"So why did you send the destroyer?" Phil's tone wasn't accusing just curious. Listening to Loki had reminded him that there were two sides to every story.

"I didn't have a choice. Sif and the Warriors Three had gone to Midgard. They would no doubt tell Thor the Allfather still lived, destroying the path to redemption I had set him on. I had to resort to the swift, brutal version."

"You wanted him to sacrifice himself." Phil said, understanding where this was going.

"I just hoped he had grown enough to do it and he had. I was so proud of my brother in that moment, but I had to finish the other matter before I could bring him home. I had encased Heimdall in ice to keep him out of the way. I needed to know which move Laufey would make before I could explain my actions and he had never liked me."

"Laufey went for the kill, even going so far as to taunt Odin. I killed him. I didn't even hesitate. The Joten were monsters if even their king would take such a cheap shot. I was going to explain everything to Frigga, the one person I knew would listen but then Thor arrived. I suppose Heimdall must have escaped the ice to open the Bifrost for him and the first thing he did was to tell her I'd sent the destroyer after him."

"That's when I saw it. The one thing that would destroy me utterly and I had no idea how much it would hurt. Mistrust, from her. She who had only ever shown me patience and love..." Loki trailed off and Phil saw the illusion fade in the corner of his eye. He turned to look at him. He looked heartbroken, his eyes were closed and tears ran down his face.

Phil pulled over and pulled out a handkerchief turning in his seat. Loki hadn't even noticed they'd stopped and opened his good eye in surprise when Phil gently pressed the cloth into his free hand, the other was unconsciously petting the dog. She still had her head in Loki's lap and was letting out soft sympathetic whines.

Loki drew in a shuddering breath and winced in pain. Phil suspected he had some damage to his ribs but he'd been more focused on getting to a safe location than making a full inventory of the demigod's injuries.

"The sad fact of life is that it's the ones we love that can hurt us the most. Even when they don't mean to." Phil's voice was soft and gentle. He knew his words didn't really help but he had no idea what else to say. Loki nodded, wiping away the tears before picking up the water bottle sitting in his lap. He seemed a bit calmer now so Phil faced forward to resume driving.

"So I'm guessing that as hurt as you were feeling that you did something phenomenally stupid." Phil said after a few moments of silence. The illusion reappeared in the passenger seat.

"I tried to destroy Jotenheim."

"Wow. You don't do anything by halves do you?"

"I don't remember much if what I said that day or even what I was really thinking. I don't know if I truly thought the Joten should die, or if I just wanted to give Thor a reason to end my miserable existence or if it was neither. I do remember fighting him. I remember he destroyed the Bifrost and we fell. Odin caught us at the last moment. We were hanging out over empty space and I called up to Odin. I don't remember what I said, it could have been nonsense but all I was looking for was a single sign that he loved me, that he still considered me his son in some way. I didn't find it and it was just one hurt too many and I let go."

"I thought I would die. I wanted to. Instead I ended up with Thanos and his minions. I remember very little of that year. Only flashes of pain and a fog covering my mind. I fought back to regain some control of myself and managed to show them what they wanted to see. Someone they could use and manipulate. A spoiled, slighted prince hungry for power and a throne."

"They sent me after the tesseract, believing I was under their control and I was for the most part. They controlled me through the sceptre and through fear but I fought back in every subtle way I could. Had I truly wanted Earth I would have been more specific in my instructions to those I controlled. I would have told Barton to shoot Fury in the head rather than letting him pick the target, it also allowed them to fight the control as much as they could, but I had to be careful."

"I knew you didn't really want to win that fight." Phil commented. "I understood that in the detention room and after Fury brought me back I went over all the reports. There were just far too many small mistakes for it to be coincidence."

"I am the master of subtle plots, usually anyway. After the battle I knew Thor would take me back to Asgard. I figured they would either execute me or imprison me and I was content with either. Odin, Heimdall even Thor to some extent, they scare me, but Thanos… He _terrifies_ me. I knew, no matter my fate, I would be safe from him."

"Clearly something changed." Phil added questioningly.

"Dark elves attacked Asgard. They were after the Aether, then within Jane Foster. Frigga refused to give her up and they killed her. As much as I no longer felt I was part of that family I still loved them dearly, not so much Odin but Frigga..." Loki trailed off a sighed.

"Thor came to me with a plan to save the mortal he loved and take vengeance against those that had killed our mother but Odin had shut down the Bifrost. He needed me to show him to a secret passage off Asgard. It didn't go as well as we hoped. His Lady Jane was freed of the Aether but it could not be destroyed. Malekith possessed it and he left. We tried to stop him but he waylaid us with some if his warriors, including a Kursed, a warrior so formidable that even Thor was being bested."

"I dispatched the lesser soldiers and went to Thor's aid. It was distracted with beating on Thor and I ran it through with one of their swords. It proved very hard to kill, the sword didn't even phase it. It turned to me and pulled me close, impaling me on the same sword still in its chest. I managed to activate an implosion grenade he had on his belt just as he pushed me off. The monster was gone but so was Malekith. He needed to be stopped but I was grievously wounded. I knew I would probably survive the wound but Malekith was gone and I would only slow Thor down, so I cast an illusion and let him think I had died."

"Thor left with Lady Jane and I lay there, weakened. I thought I would be found by the soldiers Odin was sure to send after us but in my rage and grief over Frigga's death I made a mistake. I forgot to shield my presence from Thanos. They found me first." Silence descended over the car and Phil realized that Loki had finished. He couldn't really blame him for not wanting to recount whatever tortures Thanos had inflicted any more than he already had. The current state if the man was enough to tell Phil it had been bad.

"Thank you for telling me all that. I know it couldn't have been easy for you." Phil said keeping his eyes on the road. The demigod sighed in the back seat and coughed. Phil noticed his breathing seemed a bit more ragged then it had been a couple of hours ago and Phil was a bit concerned. "We're about twenty minutes away now. Why don't you try and sleep for a bit?" he offered. Loki didn't reply but his illusion faded from sight.


	3. Cabin In The Woods

Phil hung up his phone and dropped it into the cup holder. They were approaching a small town and Phil's safe house was only a five minute drive on the other side of it, so he'd called ahead to let Randolph know they were close. Loki was still quiet in the back seat except for his harsh, shallow breathing. Even the dog was silent.

Phil was still thinking over everything Loki had told him. He didn't know if he really trusted Loki but he believed that he'd told the truth. His musing was interrupted by a short siren and flashing lights and Phil saw a police car in his rear view mirror.

"Aw, hell! Loki are you awake?" Phil said as he pulled the car over. He heard a hum of assent from the back seat. "You need to disappear for a minute. Don't worry about the dog but you can't be seen." Phil looked over his shoulder and saw Loki vanish. He looked forward again and grabbed a fake driver's licence from the center console, closing it firmly so the officer wouldn't see the weapon inside.

Phil wound his window down half way and shut off the engine as the officer approached. Phil kept calm as the officer shone his torch briefly through the interior, trusting that Loki would keep himself hidden.

"Evening officer, is there a problem?" Phil asked politely as the officer reached his window.

"Licence and registration please." The officer replied and Phil handed him the license in his hand and reached over to the glove box for the car registration and his rental agreement before handing them both over. The officer looked everything over.

"Where are you headed, Mr. Darcy?" He asked shining his torch into Phil's face. Phil blinked a bit at the brightness but smiled as he answered.

"A friend of mine has a place one the outside of town." Phil offered and the officer flashed his light on his papers again.

"Mr. Darcy we've had reports of convenience store robberies in this area involving a black sedan. Would you mind if I searched your car?" Phil frowned.

"I'd rather you didn't. I'm happy to open the trunk for you but I don't think it would be a good idea to let you into the cab, sorry." Coulson replied regretfully. The officer frowned back.

"Why is that?" Phil shrugged.

"I've got a bitch in the back seat. She's a stray and I think she was hit by a car or something. My friend is a vet, well, retired but still. I know injured animals can turn bad real quick if they feel threatened and I know your job is dangerous enough." Phil said amiably and had to hide his surprise when the dog let out a few pained whines. As far as he was aware she wasn't actually injured. The officer shined his torch on the dog and his face softened. Luckily it seemed he was dog person.

"I better let you on your way then." the officer said handing Phil back his papers. Phil thanked him and waited until he got back to his car before he started the engine and pulled back out onto the road.

He waited until the police car was out of sight before he spared a glance back to the dog just as Loki let the illusion fall, appearing in the back seat once more. The dog seemed perfectly healthy and Phil could swear she was smiling. Phil smiled himself as he watched the road.

"You are one smart little lady." He told the dog and Loki's illusion appeared in the front seat again.

"Why did you bring the animal?" Loki asked and Phil laughed.

"She brought herself. Jumped in after you and wouldn't let me take her out. I think she's grown attached to you." The dog whined and nuzzled Loki's hand, proving Phil's point.

"So it's me you're taking to your healer of beasts?" Loki asked incredulously and Phil shook his head.

"No, he's actually a professor. Well, he used to be a mason... On Asgard."

"What the hell is an Asgardian mason doing on Midgard?" Loki asked and Phil thought he detected a hint of concern but Phil just shrugged.

"He came to fight with the Berserker army and decided to stay. So he's been here quite a while." Phil heard a sigh and a cough from the backseat.

"It'll be okay. Randolph is a friend. He'll help." Loki remained silent and his illusion faded as Phil pulled up beside a large cabin surrounded by trees.

The door to the cabin opened and the familiar form of the Professor emerged. They had become quite good friends after the incident with the staff. He'd told Phil that Randolph was his Asgardian name and tended to use it in his Earth based identities so he didn't forget it. Phil wasn't entirely sure he had been joking.

When Phil was in Portland chasing after Daniels he had also stopped by Randolph's place to let him know about the HYDRA uprising and offered his safe house as a place to lay low.

Phil got out of the car and the dog climbed over the centre console to jump out after him before heading straight for the trees.

"Please tell me you didn't keep me up until one in the morning for a dog." Randolph called out as he headed over to the car. Phil shook his head and closed the driver door before opening the one behind it. He bent over looking at the demigod propped up against the opposite door.

"You know, if you're gonna let her adopt you, you should probably give her a name." Phil told him as Randolph leaned down to see what he was looking at.

"Oh my. I see why you wanted my help." Randolph said looking over the former prince. Then he spotted the guard on Loki's wrist. "Is that mana jade?" He asked pointing to it. Phil didn't even know what that was but Loki nodded. "Enchanted?" Randolph was curious.

An illusion of Loki appeared beside the two men and said something Phil didn't understand but Randolph's eyes widened and he dragged Phil back a few steps.

"Elliot he's no danger to us in his state." Phil said shaking off the other man's hand. Randolph shook his head.

"Not him, you. With the enchantments on that jade he's basically immune-deficient. You need to get cleaned up, with antibacterial soap if you have any. I'll take him inside and get him cleaned up. If you want the dog inside it will need a bath as well." Randolph explained. Phil nodded in understanding and the illusion spoke again.

"Asta." The other two looked confused and the dog came running back to the car. Loki's illusion gestured to the dog. "I've been calling her Asta. She seems to like it." The dog named and with a plan in place, Phil led Asta inside for a bath.

It was an hour and a half before Phil could check in on Loki and Randolph. He washed Asta twice, once with antibacterial soap he had taken from the safe houses extensive first aid kit and again with a sandalwood shower gel so she didn't end up smelling like a hospital ward, before he did the same for himself after fetching clean clothes.

He checked in with May and his team. He didn't tell them about Loki but did mention he was following up on a lead for a new ally, which was true in some respect, before seeking out the other two men.

He found them in the main bedroom. Loki was resting on the bed, sitting up against the headboard, Asta lying next to him. He was clean and his wounds were tended and bandaged. He was now dressed in a pair of plain cotton pyjama bottoms and a t shirt. The pants were a little short and the shirt a little baggy on him but he seemed more comfortable.

Loki's illusion, still dressed in simple linen clothes, and Randolph were sitting in a pair of armchairs chatting. Everyone turned to him as he entered. He was dressed in his usual attire but had forgone the suit jacket and tie, instead he had rolled up the sleeves of his shirt.

"Your friend is a gifted story teller. I didn't know Midgard had such an interesting history." Loki spoke through his illusion. Phil smiled and looked to Randolph.

"Did you tell him the one about the French girl and her brother?"

"If I told him all the best ones tonight what would be left for tomorrow?" Randolph said with a small laugh as he stood. He left the room and Phil took his seat.

"How are you?" Phil asked as he sat. Loki sighed and decided to stick with honesty.

"Better than I was. I'm still in a fair amount of pain but it's manageable and I'm clean, which made me feel a lot better than I thought it would. My pride is a bit wounded... There's nothing more humbling than needing someone to help you dress."

"There's no shame in getting help when you need it." Phil replied sincerely and Phil was surprised by how different the man was without Thanos' controlling influence. The silence lasted a few seconds before Loki spoke again.

"Thank you. Not just for helping but for listening. I'm not entirely sure why I felt compelled to tell you all I did, but it helped. I had no idea how heavily it was weighing on me until the weight was lifted." There was genuine gratitude in Loki's tone and Phil looked towards the man himself, lying on the bed.

Loki was the god of mischief and the god of lies but in that moment his expression was just so open, honest and sincere that Phil felt something stirring in his heart. This was the man that had once killed him and yet within the space of a few hours he had somehow found his way into Coulson's soul.

It had happened before, someone slipping into his heart that entirely. Every one that had was as close as family to Phil and so far not one of them had let him down. He was surprised that this particular man had managed it but he trusted his instincts.

Phil sighed and moved to the bed to sit next to him, looking him directly in the eye.

"Loki, the most traumatic experience of my life happened because of you but I need you to trust I'm being sincere right now. I believe you and I forgive you." Loki's breath caught in his throat and in surprise he let his illusion fade. He was amazed and surprised. Phil's words were just as sincere as his had been and Loki felt tears rising.

"Thank you." His voice was harsh and the words had hurt to say but Loki needed to say it himself, not through an illusion. Phil offered him a small smile.

"You should try and get some sleep." Phil said and he helped the injured man settle, pulling a blanket over him. Leaving the light on at Loki's request, Phil then left the room to search out the other occupant of the house.

He found Randolph at the kitchen table staring into a cup of something. Phil slid into a seat next to him and the other man sighed.

"He's a mess, Phil. What the hell happened to him?"

"An enemy got a hold of him. It's a long story and I don't think I should tell it. He told me he wove an enchantment to hide from him, making me think either he or one if his men have similar abilities to Heimdall, so unless he tells you himself it probably best if we treat it like Voldemort." Randolph gave a small smile.

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?" Phil nodded.

"So what did you find when you patched him up?"

"Broken leg and fingers, bruised ribs, fracture to the jaw, acid has made a mess of his tongue and the inside of his mouth, he has several cuts although none of them are too deep thankfully and he told me about the dislocated shoulder and knee you put back into place, so those will be sore for a while. Really it's his lungs I'm worried about. I'm hoping it's just a cold but if it's pneumonia he's in for a rough time."

"Will he heal?" Phil asked concerned and Randolph shrugged.

"The injuries sure. With the jade it'll be a bit slower than a human would heal but the illness might be too much."

"Can we remove it?" Phil asked about the jade and Randolph shook his head.

"It's tougher than diamond. There's nothing on Earth that will remove it." Phil sighed and ran a hand over his tired face.

"Okay. We'll help him the best we can but there's one more thing I came to see you about." Phil rose and gestured for the other man to follow. He went back outside to the car and opened the trunk. Inside was something that he'd only just managed to fit in there. Still in its containment case was the berserker staff.

"Coulson..." Randolph's voice was guarded and Phil was quick to reassure him.

"I'm not asking you to use it. You don't even have to take it out of the case. I just want you to keep it out of human hands. Even a piece of it is too dangerous for anyone. Just keep it safe." Randolph sighed and nodded.

They went back inside and Randolph headed to his room with the staff, fully intending to go to bed. Phil retrieved Fury's toolbox from the duffle he had brought in earlier and headed for the study to get some work done.

It was a couple of hours later that Phil was jolted awake. He'd fallen asleep in the study. Fury's toolbox lay closed on the desk next to a notebook with some disturbingly familiar doodles in it. Phil rubbed at his eyes then looked toward the source of the noise that had woken him. Asta looked up at him with sad eyes and let out another whine.

"What's up? Do you need to go out?" Phil asked and she left the room. Phil rose to follow her but instead of the outside door he saw her head into Loki's room. Loki was curled up on his side, shifting restlessly and making pained noises. It was immediately obvious that he was having a nightmare and Phil stepped over to the bed and shook his shoulder.

Loki jerked awake and looked around fearfully. The expression made Phil's heart clench and he knelt down next to the bed.

"It's okay. You're safe. It was just a nightmare." Loki calmed and gave Coulson a grateful look. He blew out a breath and coughed a few times before straightening himself in the bed, relaxing against the pillows.

Knowing he needed a distraction Phil pulled one of the chairs over to the bed and started telling Loki about his childhood and all the times he'd spent with his father fixing up Lola. It was a topic he could spend hours talking about and after a while he noticed Loki had fallen asleep again.

Phil sat back in the chair and fell silent with a sigh. He supposed he should have expected the nightmares. Asgardian or not, you didn't go through something like that without some demons. He looked out the nearby window where the sun was just starting to rise, contemplating what he was supposed to do.

He looked back to the man on the bed and thought he looked a bit flushed. Phil got up and retrieved a thermometer. He told Loki what he was doing before placing it in his ear but the exhausted demigod didn't even flinch in his sleep. Phil looked at the readout then realised he didn't even know what normal was for Loki.

"Morning. What's up?" Randolph called softly from the doorway. Phil walked over to him and showed him the reading on the thermometer.

"I'm trying to figure out if he has a fever." Phil explained. Randolph looked at the thermometer and shrugged.

"It's a little on the warm side but normal for an Asgardian." The words should have reassured him but Phil remembered something Loki had told him.

"He's not Asgardian, not entirely. He told me Odin adopted him, he was born Joten and changed to Asgardian, at least partly." Phil said and Randolph sighed.

"Then I would have to say he's probably got a low grade fever." Phil left to grab an icepack, a bowl of cool water and a cloth but as he left the room he voiced a sentiment both men were thinking.

"Damn."


	4. Desperate Times

Days passed and Loki got both better and worse. The swelling on his eye had eased allowing him to see through it once more. The bruising on his hands had started to lighten and change colour though the breaks themselves were far from healed. His fever eased only to come back hotter.

He was constantly tired which wasn't helped by his worsening nightmares and he began avoiding sleep until he just couldn't stay awake any longer. His breathing difficulties also worsened and his occasional cough had turned into coughing fits.

Randolph and Phil started trading off so someone was always with him. They talked a lot. Loki told Randolph his story and Randolph did the same. Phil ended up telling Randolph about TAHITI after he saw Phil doodling the mysterious pattern. Loki did recount some of what he'd suffered during his time with Thanos.

It was after Loki's first coughing fit that Phil brought up the possibility of contacting Thor but Loki refused, telling him that Thor had said he no longer desired to protect him. Phil thought it was a load of bull but let the matter drop. The idea never left the back of his mind though.

Eventually Loki stopped conjuring illusions, too exhausted to maintain the focus. He didn't speak to them beyond what could be said with an expression or a few short words that hurt him to say. He went from short naps to sleeping most of the day.

Phil tried to remain clinical in his care for Loki but that fell apart after a particularly bad nightmare. Phil had been reading while sitting with Loki but the stress of the last few days left him exhausted and he'd fallen asleep in the chair. He woke quickly enough when he heard the low moans coming from the bed.

Phil leapt to his feet, heedless to the book that fell to the floor, he stepped up to the bed and shook Loki's shoulder but this nightmare had a vicious grip and he didn't waken. Phil called to him gently but it didn't help. Loki was tossing in the bed and muttering pleas. Phil sat next to him on the bed and wondered what else he could try. He was hesitant to do anything that might cross some line but that was when he heard Loki mutter those three words that destroyed any resolve he had left.

"Let me die." Phil felt like someone had stabbed him in the heart and injected him with liquid nitrogen, freezing him from the inside out. Those words were so reminiscent of his own nightmares about TAHITI and he couldn't stop himself. He slipped an arm behind Loki's shoulders and lifted the man up, hugging him to his chest. Loki woke with a start at the movement his breath hitching and shuddering. Phil could tell he was trying so hard not to let tears fall.

"It's okay. It's okay, let it out. I won't judge." Loki let out a sob and Phil rocked him gently as he cried. The sobs were punctuated with coughs but Phil held on, rubbing the broken man's back as the emotion poured out of him. Loki eventually cried himself back to sleep and Phil eased him back onto the bed, straightening the blanket around him. Phil stood and stepped over to the window, wiping away a few of his own tears. He started when a mug of coffee entered his field of vision. He turned and accepted the offered drink from his friend with a quiet thanks.

"It was bound to happen sooner or later." Randolph murmured wrapping his hands around his own mug.

"Yeah." Phil replied quietly and once again thought about contacting Thor before discarding the thought with a sigh. While the incident worried Phil it was what happened a couple of nights later that really scared him.

Phil was once again reading while Loki slept, only now he made sure he was suitably caffeinated to stay awake. It was just as well because if he'd fallen asleep he wouldn't have noticed the subtle change of noise in the room. A sudden silence made Phil look up from his book and it took a moment to realize that he couldn't hear Loki's harsh, rattled breathing.

He was beside the bed in an instant and the man was disturbingly still. Phil shook his shoulder and called his name. Loki gasped, drawing in a large breath which was quickly followed by a short coughing fit but he didn't wake. Phil let out a breath he'd been holding and turned to the dog that had been Loki's constant companion since Phil had found him.

"Get Randolph." He told her and she scrambled from the room. She really was amazingly intelligent and Phil suspected it had something to do with her exposure to either Loki's blood or his magic. Barely a minute passed before she returned with Randolph right behind her, half awake.

"What happened?" He asked concerned. Loki had become close to the other Asgardian during the past week.

"He stopped breathing for a bit." Phil had a disturbing revelation. "We're losing him aren't we?" Randolph sank into a chair, defeated.

"We knew this might happen but I really hoped he could beat it." He sighed sadly. Phil had the sudden urge to hit something.

"Can you watch him for a bit?" He asked and when Randolph nodded Phil left the room and headed outside.

He walked up to the nearest tree and punched it as hard as he could. He felt something break but ignored it and sank to his knees, tears filling his eyes. Phil hated losing someone that had gotten close. It was Skye getting shot all over again. His mind turned to Thor and this time he didn't discard the idea. He latched onto it as a source of hope.

Phil stood and looked to the sky, taking a few steps into the open space. He hoped he wouldn't need to yell, he didn't think his voice could manage that right now.

"Heimdall." He called out. "Heimdall I need to speak to Thor. Please..." Phil paused looking for any reaction. He threw up his hands. "At least give me some sign I'm not just talking to myself." He pleaded desperately. Just as he was about to give up and punch the tree again he noticed grass burning at his feet. Thunder sounded and suddenly he was weightless and surrounded by every colour imaginable.

It was both an age and no time at all before Phil was suddenly on his feet again and stumbling forward a couple of steps. He looked around the large circular room he found himself in.

"Okay, that happened." He murmured, stunned. He looked at the only other occupant. "Heimdall?" he guessed and the tall Asgardian nodded.

"Welcome to Asgard. I have sent word for the prince." He said as the walls stopped spinning.

"Thank you." Phil said with a nod and turned to the window looking out over space, folding his arms in a move that was more about self-comfort then defensiveness. Heimdall stepped up behind him.

"An impressive view." The gatekeeper commented and Phil hummed in agreement. If he weren't so concerned for Loki he might have been more vocal. Silence fell and stayed for a few minutes until a familiar voice called out from the other side of the large room.

"Heimdall, you wished to see me?" Thor called out.

"Not me." Heimdall replied and stepped aside as Phil turned, revealing the human to his Asgardian friend. There was a solid thump as Thor dropped his hammer in surprise.

"Son of Coul!" Thor called out amazed. "How is it that you survived?" Phil ignored the question as Thor crossed the room.

"Thor, I need to ask you something." Thor looked curious and Phil paused gathering his thoughts.

"Say there was a battle approaching. A battle you knew had to be won at all costs, but just before the main battle you're injured in a skirmish. You know you'll survive but the warriors with you will be needed. Would you let them believe you're dead so they would leave you and go fight the battle that must be won?"

"If I could not assist in the battle, then yes." Thor replied without hesitation.

"Even if it meant you would be vulnerable to capture by an even greater enemy that would torture you for months for no other reason than to cause you pain?" Phil asked and a suspicion arose in Thor's mind.

"You are not talking of the battle with the Chitauri are you?" Phil shook his head. "You know where he is." Phil didn't have to ask who Thor was talking about.

"Yes."

"Tell me." Thor said but Phil hesitated. Thor called Mjolnir to his hand and raised it threateningly. "Tell me where Loki is!" He demanded but Phil didn't flinch.

"I will protect him to my last breath and I'm not telling you anything until I'm sure you'll do the same." Phil said stonily. He was barely holding back his emotions.

"How can you say that? How can you think I wouldn't?" Thor asked shocked.

"You told him so yourself. He believes you no longer love him." Phil replied.

"If that is true then why would he send you here?" Thor asked sadly feeling ashamed.

"He didn't. He was against the idea." Phil could barely hold it in anymore and he prayed Thor would just tell him what he needed to hear.

"If he didn't want you to come why didn't he stop you?" Again, not what Phil needed to hear and anger rose.

"BECAUSE HE'S DYING!" Phil shouted. He looked down and didn't even try to stop the tears rising in his eyes. He clenched his fists, ignoring the pain in his injured hand.

"He's dying and I can't stop it. I can't help him anymore." Phil continued quietly and he looked up at the stunned god of thunder. "But I think you can so please, _please_ just tell me. Is he your beloved brother or just a villain your father had the poor judgement to adopt?" Thor was stunned at the amount of emotion the normally calm man was displaying but a question had been asked. He closed the distance between then and laid a gentle hand on Phil's shoulder.

"Loki is my brother and I will always love him." He replied in a calm voice. "Will you take me to him?" Phil saw sincerity in the taller man's face and nodded wiping dampness from his eyes. Thor looked over at Heimdall but the guardian shook his head.

"The Allfather was specific. I cannot open the Bifrost to Midgard for you." Heimdall said.

"Then open it for me." Phil said. "Thor knows his father's wishes. You can't be responsible if he chooses to disobey." Heimdall smiled.

The Bifrost deposited them in the same spot Phil had left and Phil immediately spotted Asta whining in the doorway. Fear gripped his heart and he ran for Loki's room, Asta on his heels. When he got there relief flooded him. Loki was curled on his side whimpering. Phil had never been more grateful for a simple bad dream. He hurried over to the bed and Randolph stood from where he was trying to shake Loki awake.

"Randolph can you keep him back for a minute?" Phil said as he sat next to Loki.

"Keep who... Oh." Randolph said only to cut himself off as Thor appeared in the doorway. Randolph moved to introduce himself delaying him. Phil ignored them, focusing on Loki instead. He caught Loki's flailing arms with one hand and ran the other through his hair, murmuring soothing platitudes. It took a few minutes but Loki calmed and opened his eyes. He looked up at Phil and gave him a look of thanks before closing his eyes again.

"Hang on, Loki. I know you're tired but I have to talk to you." Loki looked back up at him, a question on his face. The way Phil was sitting blocked Loki's view of the door so Phil had a chance to warn him.

"Loki, do you trust me?" Phil asked quietly. Loki looked confused and curious but he nodded. "I did something. Something you didn't really want me to do but believe me I wouldn't have done it if you weren't going to be safe, okay?" Loki was confused. His normally sharp mind was addled by fatigue and fever and he couldn't place what Phil could be talking about.

"I promise you are safe." Phil repeated with a sigh and stood letting Loki's gaze fall on his brother and his eyes widened. Loki was scared. He was vulnerable and Thor was here.

As soon as he'd seen his brother's bruised, tired face Thor took a step past Randolph toward him only to be stopped by a growl. He looked down at the beast unsure what to do but Phil noticed immediately that she wasn't growling at Thor but at his hammer.

"Thor, leave the hammer in the hall. She doesn't like the implied threat to Loki." Thor nodded and put Mjolnir down on the floor behind him and took a small step away. Asta immediately stopped growling and trotted over to the bed, jumping up and curling up behind Loki.

Loki himself had missed the exchange, too busy panicking internally but he felt reassured by the dog's presence behind his legs. Thor moved over to the bed and knelt beside it. He reached forward and placed a hand gently on the side of Loki's face and neck. The familiar gesture made Loki's heart race with the hope that someone in his family still cared for him. When Thor spoke it was with a gentle rumble rather than his normal boom.

"Loki I am so sorry. They were but words born out of grief and anger. You are my brother and I will always love you and I will _always_ protect you." Tears rose in Loki's eyes and he reached up a hand to cover Thor's. He gave his brother a grateful smile. Thor returned it and Loki let his eyes close. The adrenaline surge he had felt at seeing Thor had dissipated leaving him exhausted but right at that moment he didn't fear the nightmares. He felt safe. He coughed a few times and settled into sleep.

Thor looked up at Phil in alarm at the way Loki had so quickly lost consciousness but Phil shook his head and pulled Thor to his feet and sat him in a chair. Thor allowed himself to be led listening as Phil spoke.

"It's normal, he's been sleeping most of the time these last few days."

"It is not normal for him to be so still, so silent." Thor refuted sadly looking down at his hands. Phil sighed.

"He can't really talk at the moment. It hurts him and he's too weak to conjure illusions to talk for him." Thor looked up.

"What happened to him?" Phil sighed and paced as he explained how he had found Loki and what he had told them about his captivity. He spoke about the injuries he had when Phil found him and how he had brought him here but fell silent when he heard a low moan from the bed.

Phil sat down at Loki's back and ran a hand through his hair murmuring calming words. Randolph picked up the story, telling Thor about the fevers, nightmares and his increasing difficulty breathing. He told him they were pretty sure Loki had pneumonia and then had to explain what that was.

"But how? How could he be laid low by a simple Midgardian illness?" Thor asked, sad, worried and confused.

"He's wearing mana jade. It's been enchanted to stop him healing easily." Thor moved over to bed, opposite Phil to see it.

"Then we must destroy it." Thor decided and grabbed Loki's arm, holding it up against the head board and calling his hammer to his hand. Loki woke with the sudden movement and quickly became terrified. He wasn't fully awake yet and didn't remember his reconciliation with Thor before he fell asleep. He whimpered in fear and Phil ran a hand through his hair in reflex to the sound.

Asta growled at the weapon but before Thor could swing it he was halted by a strong grip on his arm. Randolph had seen what was coming and had moved to stop the god of thunder.

"Stop! You can't!" Thor lowered his hammer and released Loki's arm, turning to the other man for an explanation. Loki's mind connected the dots and realized what Thor had really been trying to do and he calmed, watching.

"The enchantments on that jade are designed to keep him injured and hurt him if someone tries to heal him. Whoever enchanted that was vicious. Do you really think they wouldn't have added a destruction clause? For all we know it could kill him." Randolph explained.

"Then how do we remove it?" Thor asked frustrated. Randolph shook his head.

"We don't. Only a mage mason can read all the enchantments on it and only a master could hope to break them."

"Can you read it? Check for a destruction clause?" Phil asked but Randolph shook his head again.

"I was never any good at the magic. I learned enough to tell something had enchantments but not what they were. The only people I know of that could fully read it and break the enchantments are on Asgard." Loki's eyes widened and his heart raced. He knew where this was heading.

"Then we must take him to Asgard." Thor's words threw Loki headlong into a panic.

"No!" He gasped out painfully and suddenly he couldn't get enough air. Phil hauled the injured man up into a seated position and held an arm across his shoulders to support him, sitting at right angle to Loki so he could see his face.

"Slow down, Loki. Come on slow deep breaths." he gently rested one of Loki's hands on his chest. "Copy me, breathe with me." Phil told him and started breathing in slow deliberate breaths. Loki's panicked eyes locked onto Phil's concerned gaze and he tried to concentrate on slowing his breathing. Slowly he fell into sync, sometimes coughing but he stayed focused only on his breathing. The panic faded away. There was still fear but it no longer hindered his breathing.

"Loki, why don't you want to go to Asgard?" Phil asked gently. Loki looked sadly at him and summed up his fears in one word.

"Odin." Phil sighed. Loki had told him he feared Odin and now, without Frigga to act as a sort of buffer between them he was afraid of what Odin might do.

"I won't let him hurt you, Loki. I'll protect you." His words were sincere but Loki knew there was no way Phil could stop the Allfather and he shook his head.

"Can't" Loki denied.

"But I can." Thor spoke resolutely. Phil and Loki both looked at him but before either of them could say anything another voice interrupted their thoughts.

"So can I." The three of them looked towards the door. None of them had noticed Randolph leave but he must have because he was wearing different clothes.

Gone was the rumpled look of a vacationing professor. He now stood tall and proud in black combat boots, black cargo pants and a black leather vest over a black turtleneck. His left hand was covered with a black leather glove and the reason for it was obvious. In his left hand he held the berserker staff. This was no Asgardian soldier but a Midgardian warrior armed by Asgard.

Phil was surprised but he approved. Loki also knew how much Randolph had hated wielding the staff but he was stunned for an entirely different reason. He could hear the staff singing.

An Asgardian weapon was just a weapon, until it was enchanted. By enchanting a weapon the smiths created a sort of semi-living thing. An enchanted weapon could become more then it was created as, if it connected to a warrior and Loki could feel the beginnings of that connection.

Randolph had told him the story of how he and Phil had met. How a piece of his staff had been stabbed into his heart and how Phil had saved him. He knew how the connection had begun but Randolph hadn't held her since then. The staff was definitely a her, the tones that Loki could feel and almost hear through his magic told him that. She cried out for completion, for the other half of herself. He tried to think of a way to tell Randolph this.

"Hold her." Loki spoke with pain but Randolph misunderstood him.

"At the slightest threat." He answered and Loki shook his head. There were too many words needed. More than he could manage to say. He closed his eyes, slumping against Phil and Coulson looked down at him in concern. Phil noticed a look of intense concentration on his face and saw something appear out of the corner of his eye.

An illusion of Loki appeared in the room. It was weak, transparent and flickering but it was more then he'd managed in days.

"She sings. She has seen your heart and calls to you. Hold her." the illusion managed before fading away. Randolph looked from where the illusion had been to Loki surprised. Loki had opened his eyes but the illusion had been an effort and he stayed slumped against Phil.

"Trust me." Loki said in his pained, rough and slightly slurred speech. Randolph nodded. He did trust Loki, as surprising as others may find that. He placed his bare right hand around the staff, skin contact activating the enchantments.

Instead of the usual angry red the runes on the staff glowed a rusty golden colour. Strength flowed into Randolph but instead of the hate and rage he felt a righteous fury. Instead of the first time he hated someone he saw the day he met Loki and the anger he felt towards the man who had hurt him. He felt a bond with the staff and he truly understood why some of the other berserkers had loved their staves.

His vison cleared and he pulled the glove off with his teeth, dropping it at his feet. He walked over to the bed and Thor stepped back, giving him room. Randolph knelt by the bed and looked Loki in the eye as he spoke.

"Odin hasn't been my king in a long time and even when he was I didn't know him. But I know you, Loki Friggason." Loki's eyes widened at the name Randolph gave him. Mothers weren't usually used as a name but Randolph knew she was the only parent Loki still claimed, even after her death.

"For as long as you have need of us, you will have our service. Mine and Lokmundil's." Both Loki and Thor gasped. It was tradition that the first warrior to connect to a weapon gave it a name. After the warrior passed or left the weapon it still retained its original name. The name Randolph had chosen meant 'Protector of Loki' in a feminine form of the name. It seemed to fit, given what memory she now used to draw his strength.

"Will you let us take you to Asgard?" Randolph asked and Loki nodded, his eyes wet with emotion.


	5. Royal Domestic

It was a strange group that appeared in Heimdall's observatory. Loki was cradled in Thor's arms, unable to stand on his injured legs and too weak to hold his own weight even if he could. Phil hovered close to Thor's side, not wanting to be far from the injured man and Asta followed at his heels, feeling the same way. Randolph flanked Thor on his other side but stayed a step away to give him room to move if anyone threatened them, particularly to stop any threats to Loki.

The trip through the Bifrost hadn't been easy on Loki and as soon as they arrived he tried to take a deep breath to steady himself but it only triggered a coughing fit. Thor quickly set him down, supporting his brother as his body shook with each cough. Phil knelt beside them, resting a hand on Loki's head and Asta whined in concern.

Randolph eyed Heimdall, knowing Loki feared him somewhat but Heimdall didn't move. He rather seemed surprised and saddened by the state of the former Asgardian prince. Loki regained control of himself and looked around he spotted Heimdall and a worried expression crossed his face then he smiled. It was a small, tired, slightly afraid smile but strangely there was also a bit of humour. He turned to Phil, catching his eye.

"Shower." Loki said quietly and Phil snorted out a short laugh, as a small amused smile appeared on his own face. Thor looked to Phil confused but Phil just shook his head.

"Don't ask." He told the god of thunder and stood. Thor rose as well, pulling the injured man into his arms once more. Loki sighed and rested his head against his brother's shoulder, reassured by the hold and the feeling of Mjolnir behind his back.

They left the observatory only to be intercepted by a guard, who addressed Thor.

"My lord, Heimdall called for a skiff to hasten your return to the city." He gestured to a small, flying boat sitting beside the bridge. Phil looked down at the long walk they would've had and turned back to the gatekeeper, giving him a grateful nod.

They boarded and Thor laid Loki down. Asta was quick to curl up next to him. It was only short few minutes before they docked in the city close to the healing rooms. As they left the craft Randolph turned to the guard that had brought them.

"Go find a master enchanter, preferably one with experience with mana jade and send them to us." The guard looked to Thor for confirmation and after Thor nodded he darted away.

Thor led the group into the main healing room and gently laid his brother on the table. Eir, the senior healer stepped forward but before she could activate the soul forge, Randolph laid a careful hand on her arm, mindful of his current strength.

"Diagnostics only. The jade will interfere with healing to his detriment." Randolph told her seriously and she looked down at the green cuff before nodding to Randolph. Satisfied that she wouldn't harm Loki, Randolph stepped back to stand guard, keeping his eye on the door.

Phil and Thor stayed by Loki's side, Asta sat next to Randolph watching everyone in the room. Phil watched as the healer's face became increasingly grim as she ran diagnostics. Understanding her patient's physical state she turned off the soul forge, reached down and laid a hand on the bracer, closing her eyes as she focused on reading the enchantments. She couldn't decipher all of them but what she could read had her beyond horrified. She stepped back in shock.

"How are you even still alive?" Eir asked Loki in awe. Loki offered her a weak shrug, his face blank as he turned to look at Phil. Coulson gave him a worried look and turned to the healer.

"Can you heal him?" He asked worried but she shook her head.

"Not while he wears the jade. The enchantments I could read are horrific and the destruction clause is worse." She said sadly.

"Would it kill him?" Thor asked worried and the healer shook her head again.

"Worse. To destroy it without breaking the spell would twist the nerves in his mind. The mere pressure of the air would pain him and the slightest touch would be agony." Thor stepped back horrified. He had nearly done that to his brother. He gave Randolph a grateful look for stopping him.

Loki whimpered at the news and Phil placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"We're not going to let that happen." Phil told him "We've already sent for someone to break the spell." A quiet fell over the room as each occupant calmed themselves. It was a few minutes later when someone appeared in the doorway but it wasn't the enchanter.

"Are you going to ignore every command I give?" Odin's angry voice called out. Loki whimpered at the sound. Thor blocked the table from sight of the door so Odin couldn't see him yet but just the force of his voice was enough to terrify Loki. Phil ran a hand through his hair as Loki tried to control himself. He didn't want Odin to see how afraid of him he was.

"When I must." Thor returned without turning. He looked down at the floor and sighed "I did not go to Midgard for Jane, Father. I don't understand why you will not let me see her but in this I did not disobey." Now he did turn and Odin saw who he had brought back.

"Why is he not in a cell?" He raged and moved to take a step forward only to be stopped by a staff blocking his path. Phil shook his head. This was going to get ugly. He turned to the healer.

"Clear the room. Your people should not see the domestic arguments of their ruling family." Phil whispered to her. Eir shook her head.

"It would not be the first time." She replied, remembering when Thor had brought his mortal to Asgard.

"Doesn't mean it's right and I'm pretty sure it would be safer." Phil countered and she looked at him. She heard the wisdom of his words and nodded. Eir gathered her staff, hurrying them past Odin as the King glared at Randolph for daring to stop him.

Randolph didn't flinch under the glare, just moved to place himself between Odin and Loki, raising the staff to stand by his side. Asta stood by Randolph's other side, hackles raised and a low growl rumbled from her. The room was empty of healers now. The group from Earth remained facing off with Odin and a dozen guards. Tension filled the air.

"Father, Loki needs medical attention." Thor said gently trying to defuse the situation.

"He _needs_ to be locked up!" Odin raged.

"He's gravely ill. He would not survive." Thor argued back. Odin looked over at Loki.

"I see nothing of consequence. This is just another of his tricks."

"Father, no." Thor tried again to no avail. Odin turned to his guards.

"Take Loki to the prison."

"No!" Thor cried as two guards stepped forward but Randolph was ready. He tightened his grip on his staff and the runes glowed rusty gold. As soon as the guards stepped within his reach he took them down. Odin gestured and the rest of the guards moved forward. Phil lifted Loki off the table, appalled at how much lighter he was then when he'd lifted him into his car just a week ago. He moved him to the back wall as Randolph and Thor engaged to guards.

As Phil was setting Loki down on the floor he heard Asta bark and looked over his shoulder. Two of the guards had slipped passed the fight and were headed his way. Asta leapt on one biting down on his arm but the other kept coming.

Phil didn't even think. He didn't even spare a thought for the fact that he should have been no match for an Asgardian. He just reacted and engaged. A couple of seconds filled with swift movements and the guard was on the floor unconscious and Phil stood in front of Loki, holding the guard's spear. Loki looked up at him, stunned but something pulled both of their attention away.

The guard battling with Asta managed to free his hand and threw the dog off him. She crashed into the wall near Loki with a yelp and fell to the floor, lying still. Before the guard could regain his feet Phil placed a swift kick to the side of his head knocking him out.

"Asta!" Phil turned at the heartbroken cry and saw Loki had managed to pull himself to her side, placing the animal's head in his lap. Phil moved back to his side, keeping an eye on the battle. The dog whined weakly and the sound brought tears to Loki's eyes.

"No." Loki's voice was still rough but Phil heard a strength in him that hadn't been there in days. Loki's face was pained but determined and he placed a hand on the dog's side. His hand glowed slightly and he grunted in pain but didn't stop. Phil saw his arm around the jade start to redden and blister.

"Loki..." Phil said worried but Loki didn't stop he ignored the fact that his arm started to turn black and kept pouring energy into the dog. She soon shook him off.

Asta stood and took a shaky step away from Loki before falling to the floor just out of his reach. She could tell what he was doing was hurting him and whined at him. She would live now, he could stop. Loki sighed and the light faded from his hand and his eyes as he passed out. Phil tossed the spear, catching him before he could fall over and held the man to his chest.

"Enough!" Odin's shout caused the rest of the room to fall still. Only four of his guards remained standing, another three were conscious but on the floor groaning, the rest were unconscious. Odin glared at Randolph, finally recognizing the weapon he wielded.

"A human dares hold one of my own weapons against me?" Odin raged and Randolph lifted an eyebrow at him still full of fury and a need to protect Loki.

"Midgardian yes, human no." Randolph corrected, he may have been born on Asgard but Earth was his home now. Odin reached out for the weapon. Through the Odinforce he could call to any enchanted Asgardian weapon and summon it to him but a _named_ weapon could resist the call if it so desired, especially in the hands of the one who named it. Randolph felt him call through the staff and glared at him.

"Lokmundil is _mine_!" Randolph called out in challenge and Odin's eyes widened at the name.

"Why do you protect that traitor?" Odin asked angrily.

"He's worth protecting." Randolph replied solidly. At the mention of his brother, Thor looked around for him.

"Loki!" He called in alarm when he saw him unconscious. Thor moved to Phil's side but Randolph didn't take his eyes off Odin and his remaining guards.

"Phil, is Loki okay?" Randolph asked instead.

"No, but he's alive." Phil answered and Randolph's grip tightened on his weapon, his eyes shining with the power if the staff.

"Did they hurt him?" Randolph asked and his tone promised painful vengeance if the answer was yes.

"No. One of them hurt Asta. I think Loki tried to heal her and the jade hurt him for it." Randolph growled in anger but didn't strike out.

"Enough of this. I will not fall for his tricks as easily as you have. You will hand him over to receive justice for his crimes." Odin demanded. Phil growled, passing Loki over to Thor and stood.

"What crimes? What has he done against you that you would take his life?" Phil demanded. He went to take a step forward but a weak grip on his ankle stopped him. He looked down and saw Loki looking up at him pleadingly. Phil had gotten used to reading Loki's expressions and this one pleaded him not to go against Odin, asked him not to endanger himself for his sake. Phil knelt and placed a gentle hand on Loki's chest remembering something Loki had told him a week ago.

"My honour demands no less." Phil whispered to him and Loki's eyes widened. Phil turned back to Odin walking across the room to stand next to Randolph.

"So tell me. What has he done to warrant a death sentence?" Phil demanded and Odin frowned in anger, not believing that Loki was dying.

"He betrayed me. He usurped the throne and tried to destroy Jotenheim. He attacked Midgard and escaped imprisonment and disappeared." Odin raged in reply but Phil just laughed darkly.

"The throne was given to him. You were incapacitated and Thor banished. Yes he tried to destroy Jotenheim but technically you were at war. His attack on Earth is a crime against my people not yours. Thor was the one who broke Loki out of prison and he didn't disappear he was captured." Phil argued.

"All you have left is hurt feelings and misunderstood actions. _I_ have more right to see him punished then you do! Was he even given a trial before you threw him in prison?" Odin was stunned that a mere mortal would speak to him like that but Randolph just smirked agreeing completely.

"He was given a chance to explain his actions. He did not." Odin replied angrily.

"Because he'd long given up hope that you would believe him if he _tried_!" Phil raged back and surprise appeared on Odin's face.

"What would you know of it?" Phil just shook his head sadly.

"Apparently more then you." Phil murmured. He heard Loki coughing and looked back in concern. The fit passed and Loki slumped against Thor, completely exhausted but fighting to stay awake.

"There are no tricks here." Phil sighed and turned back to Odin. "Loki _is_ dying. This is the man that took my life and all I want to do is save his." His quiet, sincere words stunned the Allfather.

"You claim there are no tricks, then say he killed you and yet here you stand. If there are no tricks how is that possible?" Odin's voice was quiet and suspicious but he seemed willing to listen now. Phil closed his eyes with a sigh. He needed Odin to believe him, for Loki's sake. So for Loki he would be honest. And wasn't that just ironic, being honest for the sake of the god of lies.

"Kree biology, human ingenuity and the inability of one man to leave well enough alone." Phil replied quietly remembering those dark times. He looked directly at Odin. His words were filled with emotion and a few tears rolled down his cheeks.

"What was done to me to bring me back was the most horrific, traumatic experience of my life. I'm still affected by it to this day. Loki caused that but instead of vengeance all I want is to _help_ him. He has suffered _so much_ , much more than anyone should, so please, help him."

Phil heard a soft cry and looked back to the injured man. Loki was staring at him awe on his face and tears falling freely from his eyes. Thor was also looking at him in awe, his own eyes bright with tears while he hugged his brother close. Odin saw the emotion on their faces too and the ice in his heart melted. He sighed and turned to his remaining guards.

"Tell Eir that she may return to her patient and get these men to the other healing rooms." Phil turned back to him offering a sincere 'Thanks' but Odin raised his hand.

"I promise nothing beyond healing and another chance to explain himself." The Allfather said seriously but Phil was grateful, it was enough.


	6. Healing

The healers re-entered the room and Eir shook her head at the guards lying on the floor before motioning for her people to help move them. Eir herself had moved to check over Loki, Phil at her side. She immediately noticed the new damage on his arm.

"Did someone try to heal him?" She asked and Phil shook his head.

"He tried to heal the dog when she was injured. I don't suppose you know anything about healing animals?" He replied gesturing to where Asta lay, still whining painfully. Eir looked at the animal before returning her gaze to Phil.

"The animal is not my concern." A weak grip on her wrist made her turn back to Loki.

"Please." She looked at him stunned, knowing how much it would have to hurt him to speak and she sighed.

"Her body knows how it is supposed to be and some things are universal. I will try." Loki gave her a grateful look and she gestured to Phil to put Asta on the table. There was little she could do for Loki until the jade was gone anyway.

Another man had entered with the healers and he looked around before spotting Randolph. He paused looking at him confused, as if he were trying to remember something. Randolph noticed his gaze and shook his head.

"Focus, Arvid. I'm not the one who requires your services." The other man's eyes widened in recognition.

"Randolph?" Randolph just rolled his eyes and turned him towards the back of the room.

"Reminisce later. Focus on dispelling the jade." The man nodded and hurried to the back of the room. Odin noticed the exchange and turned to Randolph.

"You are of Asgard." He stated, realizing this man had actually once been part of his army. Randolph looked at him carefully.

"By birth, but Midgard is my home now."

"I could have you put to death for desertion." Odin replied. Randolph inclined his head calmly.

"You could, but why? Though I have hidden my true nature from the majority of the humans, I could never stop Heimdall finding me. I have been there for over a thousand years and was never pursued," Odin sighed.

"Will you at least return the weapon?" Randolph shook his head.

"Even if I wanted to, I don't have the right. I have pledged us to Loki's protection." Randolph replied evenly.

"And should I hear him and decide he must return to his cell?" Odin asked and Randolph looked the Allfather in the eye.

"Then I will stand outside that cell until I die, his sentence is complete or he releases me from service and if he does release me I would only leave if he were safe." He replied seriously.

"Why are you so loyal to him?" Odin's question wasn't harsh just curious. Randolph sighed and looked towards the healer currently receiving a dog's thanks from a now healed Asta.

"Your healer ran a full diagnostic on Loki. Ask her what he has suffered and if you still don't understand, no words I could say would make it clear to you." Odin nodded and moved to talk to Eir.

Phil and Asta headed back to Loki and Randolph headed there too. Loki was still struggling to stay awake watching the enchanter with a guarded expression, unsure if he could be trusted.

"I'm sure he didn't bother to introduce himself. Social niceties were always irrelevant to him when there was magic to study." Randolph said indicating the man with his hand on the bracer. "This is Arvid. He is very good with magic and if I'd known he'd put his books down long enough to pass his mastery trials I might have asked for him specifically."

"Randolph, hush. I'm listening to the jade." The man commented and Randolph rolled his eyes. He'd noticed Loki's struggle to stay awake so he addressed the enchanter.

"Will it matter to your analysis if he sleeps?"

"Not in the least. Now silence nattering clay-brain." Came the easy reply and Randolph shook his head with a fond smile. Loki had a small smile on his face that Phil interpreted as 'I like him' and he rested his head on Thor's shoulder, closing his eyes.

Loki slept and the rest of them watched in silence while Arvid studied the jade. It was a while before he released his grip on the jade and Phil thought he looked a bit pale. Before anyone could ask him anything he pulled himself to his feet and moved over to one of the healers who was busying herself with a supplies cabinet.

Phil and Randolph followed him for a few steps before stopping. They couldn't hear what he said but Randolph gasped when he saw what the healer passed him in response.

"Did the jade affect him?" Phil asked quietly and Randolph shook his head.

"Arvid can handle magic. It must be bad. What she gave him is an extremely potent nausea cure." The enchanter came back over and Phil turned to him.

"How bad is it?"

"Extremely bad." Arvid replied and launched into an explanation that quickly went beyond Phil's ability to comprehend. Randolph was looking increasingly grim at the enchanter's words and by the end of it his grip on his staff was so tight the runes glowed in reflection of his anger.

"Randolph?" Phil asked gently and the berserker forced himself to calm down. The glow on the staff faded and Randolph looked to the enchanter.

"Inform the king and the healer. You _must_ find a way to undo this." Randolph's voice was still tight with anger but it was controlled. Phil shot a glance over at Odin and Eir and grabbed the enchanter's arm before he could walk away.

"You might want to take some of what the healer gave you along. He's already looking pale." The other two looked at the Allfather. He was indeed looking pale and grim faced as he sat talking with the head healer. The enchanter nodded and left. Phil turned to Randolph for an explanation he could understand.

"Some of the jade's functions you know. It hinders his body's ability to regenerate and leaves him susceptible to infection and disease. It will nullify any healing that works internally, medications and such and block any external healing such as the soul forge, injuring him in the process. I know you heard the destruction clause." Randolph spoke softly, like he didn't trust himself not to start shouting. Phil nodded that was pretty much all he knew.

"It also inhibits his ability to process food. He could barely stomach half of what we gave him and he was only able to properly absorb about a quarter of what he did eat but the worst is the effects it has had on his magic." Randolph sighed and ran a hand over his face. His anger bled away leaving him feeling tired, not physically but emotionally exhausted. He considered how to convey the concept to Phil, who knew next to nothing of magic.

"Okay, this analogy isn't really accurate but it's the best I can think of... You know those little gas taps you find in science classrooms and labs?" Phil nodded and Randolph continued.

"Imagine a room with one of those taps. When Loki wants to use his magic, create an illusion, cast a spell, whatever, he opens the tap and the gas is the energy he uses. What the jade has done is to break that tap and fill the room with gas. The fact that he was able to cast even a simple illusion without burning himself up is nothing short of remarkable."

"I imagine the desired effect was to be similar to overcharging a battery until it exploded but somehow he's managed to find a way to bleed off enough of it to prevent that... He managed to open a window. It's keeping him stable but if we try to remove the jade it'll be like throwing a lit match into the room. It'll destroy him and anything around him. It's near impossible to contain that much raw energy."

"So what do we do?" Phil asked his face grim. Randolph sighed, his anger was gone now leaving him sad and worried.

"I don't know. Magic has never been my forte. I understand some of the theory but practical applications and at this level... It's beyond me." Phil sighed and looked back at the two men behind them.

Loki was still asleep but Thor was looking at them curiously. He'd been unable to hear their quiet conversation. Phil sat next to them and gently took the sleeping demigod from his brother's arms. Loki shifted slightly but didn't wake up and Asta whined a little before resettling against Loki.

"Go get an update from Arvid, but try to stay calm. It's bad." Phil told the god of thunder and Thor immediately rose, concern on his face. Phil and Randolph stayed quiet as Loki slept. Across the room a serious discussion was taking place. Thunder rumbled and Phil looked towards Thor in concern. He was clearly furious and after a few words from Odin he stalked from the room, presumably to calm himself.

Loki whimpered in his sleep and Asta whined in response. Phil ran a calming hand through his hair, hoping to calm the nightmare before it got too bad. He began humming a tune, not really knowing where it came from but using it to sooth both himself and the man sleeping in his arms.

Loki was centuries older than Phil and usually so much more powerful but right now he was so weak, so broken that Phil couldn't help but see him as a child. Like a little brother that he had to protect. Loki coughed a few times and shifted slightly. Phil looked down and seeing he was awake let out a sigh.

"Loki do you know everything that was put on the jade?" Loki shook his head and Phil looked up to Randolph. The berserker looked uncertain. "Randolph he has a right to know."

Randolph sighed and knelt in front of Loki, repeating the explanation Arvid had given him. Loki's eyes widened in horror as he tried to get away but Phil held on and Loki was too weak to break the grip. Loki looked pleadingly up at Phil, begging Phil to get away from him. He was dangerous in a way he had no hope of controlling and he didn't want the people that had helped him caught up in it. Phil just shook his head and held the man firmly.

"Loki stop. Listen to me. We'll find a way to fix this and even if we can't, I'm not going to let you go through it alone." Randolph echoed the sentiment and even Asta whined in agreement. Loki felt tears rising. It wasn't the first time Phil, Randolph or Asta had done or said something that showed they cared about him but Loki was still surprised each time it happened. He was also somewhat surprised to find that he cared for them too. He didn't want them hurt because of him and he looked up at Phil again, pleading him to leave.

"You can't change my mind, Loki and you can't make me... Make any of us leave you when you really need us here. I know you want us safe, I know you worry for us as much as we worry for you. That's what friends are for. That's what _family_ is for." Loki gasped, it made him cough but once he got himself under control he looked up at Phil in wonder with a question on his face. Phil rolled his eyes at the expression.

"Of course we're friends you idiot, and good friends, the ones that get under your skin and bury themselves in your soul, they're like the family you choose. I meant what I said, Loki."

Loki sighed in wonderment and leaned back against Phil. Before he'd escaped Thanos he could only remember two people making him feel wanted and cared for. Odin had always seemed distant so there had only been Frigga and Thor. He'd lost Frigga and had thought he had lost Thor. He'd never really had friends of his own.

Several times during the course of his escape he had wondered why he was even bothering. He didn't really think he had anything left to live for but in the week since then he'd somehow managed to find a family for himself.

Asta had found him first, giving him company and comfort. Then Phil had come along and surprised him by not seeking vengeance. He'd met Randolph and together they had helped him, cared for him and even brought back the brother he'd thought he'd lost.

Phil was right. Family didn't have to be all about blood connections, you could choose. Loki had a family and the revelation made him feel warm and safe.

Thor appeared by Randolph's side surprising the group. None of them had notice him returning.

"The healers believe they have a solution." He told them as he reached down to lift Loki off the floor. Phil released his grip and stood, stretching his stiff limbs before they all followed Thor back to the soul forge where he deposited his brother. Randolph shared a quick word with Arvid and Eir, letting them know he'd told Loki about the enchantments.

Everyone stood around Loki and the soul forge. Loki shot a look at Odin but couldn't bring himself to feel fear for the man that looked so pale and worn. It was Arvid who started the briefing.

"I will start by dispelling most of the enchantments. The destruction clause and the healing inhibitors will go first. Then Eir will heal the physical damage. We will then clear the room. The next process will be very dangerous and may not succeed. Anyone still in the room may be in grave danger. The Allfather will seal the room from the outside to protect everyone should things go wrong. "He gave a short bow to Odin as he mentioned his part.

"We will then affix a magic suppressor before I break the rest of the enchantments. This will more than likely not be enough to control the surge of magic so I will immediately begin casting a magic suppressing field. Together they may be enough to allow the excess to dissipate safely." He paused and looked down at Loki.

"This part of the process will likely be extremely painful." He warned and Loki nodded. Phil raised a hand.

"Excuse the question of a clueless mortal, but if we can heal him without having to break the spells holding back the magic couldn't we leave the jade on? I mean he's found a way to bleed off some of the excess and keep himself stable, isn't that enough?" Arvid shook his head.

"The jade would be half broken already and I can't determine the channel he found to bleed off the excess. We can't risk him losing access to either. Do you know where you're channelling the excess?" The question was directed to the man on the table and Loki shook his head.

"Could it be the spell he cast to hide himself?" Phil asked but Arvid shook his head again.

"It wouldn't equate to the overflow."

"It's a crack under the door not the open window." Randolph explained and Phil nodded.

"Okay. It needs to be done then. We should give you some room to work." Phil gave Loki's shoulder a reassuring squeeze and stepped back. Everyone except Eir and Arvid followed his example and moved to the sides of the room to wait.

Phil found himself standing next to Odin while he watched Arvid work.

"Loki told me about your wife. I'm sorry for your loss." Phil murmured quietly, not looking at him but he heard Odin sigh.

"Her presence is sorely missed by many." The Allfather returned quietly. Phil's eyes wandered coming to rest on Thor where he was talking quietly with Randolph. Phil sighed.

"Knowing that, do you regret the time you spent with her?" Odin turned to glare at him but noticed where Phil was looking. "He already loves her. I've seen it. He will still mourn her. All you are doing is keeping him from making some fond memories to turn to in his grief."

"You humans have such short lifespans. An Asgardian can easily live over five thousand years. He would hold that pain for such a long time." Odin sighed and Phil smiled sadly.

"It may seem like that to you. Your pain is still fresh but it fades with time. He will love her and he will lose her. He will mourn but he will move on. Yes he will always love her and he will always miss her, but that doesn't mean he won't love again."

"It may be different for your people." Odin commented and Phil shook his head.

"There will come a day when you think of Frigga and realize it doesn't hurt as much as it did. When that day comes give me a call and I'll bring her to you so you can see for yourself what makes him love her. What makes her worth the loss to come." Odin looked at Phil sceptically but before he could think of a reply Eir approached them.

"My lord, we are ready for the second stage." Odin nodded turning serious and called a command for everyone not needed to leave the room. Phil ignored it though and crossed over to Loki.

"Hey. How are you doing?" Phil asked and Loki smiled tiredly.

"A lot better. I still feel like a Joten beast got the better of me though." Loki replied his voice a lot smoother now he was mostly healed.

"That will be the pressure of the magic built up inside you." Arvid commented from nearby. Loki nodded and turned back to Phil.

"You should go." Loki said but Phil shook his head.

"I'm not leaving."

"Phil," Loki tried again but Phil cut him off.

"Loki, we've been over this. I'm staying." He said resolutely.

"Me too." Randolph said appearing at Phil's side.

"Randolph," Loki tried but Randolph countered him.

"Even if you release me from service right now I still wouldn't go anywhere. I'm staying."

"As am I." They all turned to the god of thunder as Odin barked out his name in rebuke but it was Loki that spoke to him. He reached out a hand for his brother and Thor took it gladly.

"Thor, Asgard needs you. You're the next in line and Asgard will need its future king. It's enough for me that you want to stay." Tears rose in Thor's eyes as he moved his hand to Loki's neck in that familiar gesture.

"You will survive this, understand. I have already lost you twice." Loki nodded and Thor moved away. Phil stopped him by the door.

"I need you to do something for me. If this doesn't work, if it goes bad, send Sif to my people to tell them what happened. She knows them. Get her to tell May that the toolbox is in the Colorado safe house." Thor looked at Phil in shock.

"Sif knew?" Phil shook his head.

"Don't be mad at her. I asked her not to tell you. I told her I wanted it to come from me. Just get her to tell May where the toolbox is if this goes bad, please."

"I will hope it unnecessary, but if needed I will. You have my word." Thor promised and left with Odin behind him. The doors closed with a solid thump and a minute later the room was surrounded with a golden glow.

Phil moved back over but stayed a step back from where Loki lay. Randolph stood beside him and Asta sat between them. The only other two left in the room were Arvid and Eir. Everyone was serious as Arvid spoke.

"Let's begin." Asta whined in worry as Eir fixed a magic supressing cuff on Loki's left wrist. Arvid placed his hand on the jade on Loki's right arm gently. Cracks ran over its surface from the previous workings and those cracks began growing as Arvid began muttering to himself.

The jade fractured and fell away. Loki sucked in a deep breath and the magic suppressor started to glow. A dark blue energy appeared surrounding Loki. The glow on the cuff dimmed slightly only to surge in brightness before the cuff shattered. Loki started screaming in agony.

"It's too much" Arvid called, desperately trying to hold back the tidal wave of energy surging from Loki. Asta bolted from between Phil and Randolph. She leapt onto the table and stood over Loki. She placed a forepaw on each of Loki's shoulders and lay down on his chest. Phil took a step forward to pull her off but another call from Arvid made him pause.

"Wait! She's the channel! I can see it now." His voice was strained but even Phil could see what he meant. Below the blue shield, green energy poured from Loki. It pounded at the shield but a lot of it was pouring into Asta. Still screaming in agony, Loki instinctively wrapped his arms around the dog.

The sheer amount of energy in the room made everything shake. Suddenly there was a surge that blinded everyone and threw them off their feet.

Phil sat up with a groan. Everything was quiet, still. Phil looked over at Randolph but the man was still. Phil crawled over to him and checked for a pulse. It proved unnecessary when the man groaned at the touch. Phil left him and stood, looking to Loki. Phil froze for a second before approaching the table.

The dog was nowhere in sight. Instead a small naked child with black hair lay on Loki's chest, a hand on each of his shoulders, his arms wrapped around her. Weird was a way of life for a SHIELD agent and it didn't take long for Phil to connect the dots. He checked for a pulse on both of them and sighed in relief when he found them.

"Am I dead?" Came a groan from behind him. Phil turned back to his friend and with a bit of humour replied the same way he had when they met.

"Apparently not." Randolph sat up with a groan and stood, picking up Lokmundil. The runes glowed and a burst of energy flowed through him. He easily shrugged off the anger and moved to check on Loki as Phil moved to check on Eir and Arvid. Eir roused at the touch but Arvid was out cold, much like Loki and Asta.

"Wow. Is that who I think it is?" Randolph said stunned and Phil replied while helping Eir to her feet.

"I don't see a dog anywhere so I'm assuming it is." Eir looked stunned.

"This should not be possible." She said as she activated the soul forge to run diagnostics on both of them. Phil stripped off his outer shirt, leaving him in a plain white tee and covered the child.

"Loki is stable. He won't be able to use magic for a few weeks but he is otherwise fine. The child seems to be a healthy three year old Asgardian girl." Eir reported. Phil looked at Randolph and he nodded, moving over to the door to sound the all clear.

Eir moved away to check on Arvid and Phil pulled the unconscious girl off Loki, wrapping her up in his shirt and holding her close. The doors opened and Odin entered, closely followed by Thor.

Questions were asked and reports given. It was quickly determined that Arvid, Asta and Loki would be out until the next day so Odin agreed to let Thor take Loki and company back to his brother's old rooms. Guards would be posted until Odin made a final determination on Loki's fate but that didn't matter right now.

Thor settled his brother into his bed while Phil dressed the unconscious child in some clothes that had been brought for her. Phil tucked her in next to Loki and laid down on a lounge. He was quickly asleep. It had been a really long, unbelievable day.


	7. Discussions

Phil woke suddenly. He wasn't sure what woke him but after a week of helping Loki through nightmares his first instinct was to check on him. He put his right hand down to lift himself up and hissed in pain. He looked at his bruised and swollen hand in confusion before he remembered punching the tree.

God had that been only yesterday? So much had happened since then and Phil had completely forgotten about the injury. He examined the hand with an eye of someone who had been injured many times in the past. His index finger seemed to be broken, but not misaligned so Phil wasn't too worried.

He pulled himself upright without his injured hand and looked around. Loki was still sleeping. He was still and calm and it didn't look like he was having a nightmare. Randolph was nowhere to be seen although his staff was propped up in a corner. Phil rubbed at his eyes and wondered what had woken him and then he heard it. An unfamiliar whining coming from the other side of the bed.

Phil stood and moved around the bed and found a small child sitting in the floor looking at her limbs in confusion, occasionally shaking her head and letting out small whines, much like a dog would. Phil couldn't help the small smile that appeared on his face, it was adorable.

"Asta." He called out to her gently and her head snapped up in shock. She tried to scramble to her hands and feet and scuttle away but the movements were clumsy and uncoordinated.

Phil realised all she really knew was how to be a dog. Even her senses were completely different now and the things she would have used to identify someone she no longer had. Phil was barely familiar to her at best right now. He approached her carefully and tried to talk to her as he had in the past to help her recognize him.

"Easy girl. I know you've had a shock but it's okay." She stilled at his calm tones and he ran his left hand through her hair. "Shh. It's okay. You're safe I promise." She'd heard him say those words to Loki often enough and recognition rose in her scared brown eyes. She whined at him in confusion.

He lifted her back up onto the bed murmuring comforting words. Loki woke as the bed moved with the change in weight. He offered Phil a sleepy smile and his expression turned confused when he spotted the girl.

"Why is there..." He trailed off as he looked at the girl and surprise was added to his confusion. "Asta?" she crawled over to him clumsily and flopped down on Loki's chest. Him she knew without question.

Loki quickly freed his arms from the blanket and wrapped one around her to keep her steady as he reached his other hand to her face. Asta whined at him and Loki smiled at her gently. Even when she was a dog he'd been able to read more into her whines then Phil could comprehend.

"Don't be ridiculous. You're beautiful." The demigod told her and Phil smiled. Asta lay her head down on Loki's chest whining again. Loki snorted in amusement.

"As the Midgardians say, welcome to the 'I don't know what I am anymore' club." Loki told her in reply and Phil's smile grew.

"We should have t shirts." Phil commented and Loki shot him an amused smile. The door opened and Loki sat up, still hugging the child close. Randolph entered carrying a large platter of fruit and a small bag of something. He smiled seeing them all awake.

"Good morning." He said and set the platter down on the table and crossed over to the bed. He handed the bag off to Phil and received a confused look. "For your hand." Randolph told him and Phil realised he could feel the cold coming off it. He nodded his thanks and held the ice pack on his injured hand as Randolph left the room again. Loki frowned, just noticing Phil's injury.

"What happened?" he asked and Phil shrugged.

"Punched a tree and broke a finger." Loki looked at him in confusion and Phil sighed "Yesterday, when I was sitting with you, you stopped breathing. I felt so helpless and I needed to hit something."

"Oh." It was the only thing Loki could think to say as a warm feeling erupted in his chest. Asta whined and even Phil understood what she meant.

"I'm okay, little lady." Phil promised her. Loki shifted Asta off his lap and threw the covers off himself. They landed on top of the child and Asta let out a small growl. Phil smiled and laid the ice pack in his lap so he could reach out and free her head. Loki grinned and stood carefully before stumbling through the door opposite to the one Randolph and entered through.

Asta squirmed in the blanket before managing to free herself from the folds. She grinned up at Phil like she'd discovered the greatest game and Phil smiled. He grabbed the ice pack and stood so he could flick the covers beneath him over her. Asta let out another playful growl and moved clumsily to free herself once more. She managed to free her head and was having great fun tangling herself up in the blanket when a voice made her pause.

"Well that was liberating." Loki said as he appeared in the doorway. Phil looked up at him from where he was sitting on the bed. Loki had changed out of the pyjamas he'd been wearing and into his more familiar Asgardian clothing.

"Nothing quite like getting dressed by yourself after a long convalescence." Phil agreed. The door to the hall opened and Randolph returned carrying a tray with cups and a pitcher. He set it on the table next to the fruit before turning to the others.

"Good to see you up and about." He told Loki and gestured to the table. "I've brought breakfast." The two men thanked him and Loki moved to the bed to untangle the little girl from his blanket. He picked her up and all of them moved to the offered fare.

There were four simple chairs around the table so there was no shortage of seats but as Loki sat down he settled Asta on his lap. The girl whined a bit at the unfamiliar orientation and Loki gently grabbed her chin, turning her to face him, speaking to her softly.

"Asta, I know adjusting to a new form is strange. I'll try and help you as much as I can but right now I want you to think about this, is this position uncomfortable or just unfamiliar?" Asta tilted her head to the side and the move was so canine in nature and so adorable on a three year old that the three men couldn't help but smile.

Loki grabbed a piece of sliced fruit and held it to the girl's lips. Asta took it and hummed in delight at the taste before a shocked look crossed her face at the sound she had just made. They all chuckled at her expression and Loki picked up a whole fruit and put it in her hands. She wasn't familiar with the workings of fingers and dropped it a few times before she managed to hold it.

They ate breakfast like that. Loki would occasionally feed Asta a piece of fruit while she got the hang of holding things. She'd sometimes drop the fruit she was holding and when Loki didn't manage to catch it for her he would pass her another.

Phil and Randolph ate while they listened to Loki explain things about bipedal life that most children would have learnt without realizing by her age. Things like how to nod and shake her head and what they meant. What laughter was and even why they wore clothes.

Phil marvelled at how much insight Loki seemed to have on what needed explaining that people took for granted and what Asta already knew. He explained more of why then what people did because she would have seen what people did when she was a dog.

She was very intelligent and picked things up quickly and Phil had no trouble thinking of her as a little girl rather than the labrador she used to be but then she would do something so dog-like that Phil would end up amazed at her all over again.

He had always thought dogs were smart and she had always seemed smarter than most but as he watched the rate at which she absorbed what Loki was teaching her he realised she was easily as clever as any Human or Asgardian and probably then some. Sure there were little idiosyncrasies that reminded him of what she had been but no one would be able to accuse her of being a dumb animal and with the amount of care Loki was showing her he'd fear for their safety if they tried.

They had all eaten their fill and sat at the table content. Sure Loki hadn't really eaten much but considering he hadn't been able to eat a proper meal in god knows how long Phil wasn't too worried.

Asta whined and shifted in Loki's lap and he stood excusing them both before carrying her into the other room and Phil realised he was actually going to teach her how to properly relieve herself in this form. He shook his head with a smile and turned to Randolph.

"I know he probably doesn't want to commit to anything out loud considering we've still got that thing with Odin, but it's like he's her father. He's so good with her and it's like he knows exactly what she needs and how to help her." Phil said in amazement.

"You know if someone had told me just a couple of weeks ago..." Phil trailed off and sighed. "I just hope things go well. They need each other." Randolph just hummed in agreement, munching on a stray piece of fruit. There was a knock on the door and it opened revealing Thor. The three exchanged greetings and Thor looked around.

"Loki?" He asked but before either man could answer Loki appeared back in the room carrying Asta.

"Thor?" Loki stopped. Then he sighed, he knew what was coming.

"Loki, I am glad to see you well again." Loki offered him a smile but it was small and guarded.

"He's summoned me." It wasn't a question and no one needed clarification on who he was talking about. The group quickly readied themselves and left the room.

They were surrounded by six guards as they walked, two in front and four behind. Phil thought it a bit excessive but he understood the reasoning. Loki was just thankful they hadn't chained him. He was still carrying Asta and chains would have made that impossible.

Thor walked beside Loki and Phil and Randolph followed behind. Randolph stayed a step away from everyone as they moved, carrying his staff and remaining on guard. He knew that technically Loki was a prisoner but he was sworn to his service and would protect him from the slightest threat to his wellbeing.

Loki was surprised when they were led, not to the throne room, but to a smaller parlour. Odin sat in a large chair on a slightly raised dais and there were seats on the floor in front of him. They filed into the room and Odin gestured for them to sit.

Loki sat on one end of a bench seat, settling Asta next to him. Phil sat on the girl's other side, smiling slightly at her as she cuddled into Loki's side. Randolph remained standing behind where Loki sat. The guards left, leaving only two standing at the doorway. Odin shot Thor a look and the god of thunder looked like he wanted to protest but a soft voice spoke first.

"Let him stay." Loki's tone was resigned and a little worried. Odin looked to him but Loki wasn't looking at him or anyone. His eyes were closed and his face was turned away from the other occupants of the room. Odin nodded and Thor settled himself into a chair. There was silence for a moment before the Allfather spoke.

"I have granted you another chance to explain your actions. Use this opportunity wisely, it is the last you will receive."

"Where do you want me to start?" Loki asked with his eyes still closed.

"The beginning is traditional." Odin replied. Loki blew out small humourless laugh.

"Well I wasn't really around for that but I understand there was darkness and elves." Phil rolled his eyes at the sarcastic reply and Odin growled but it was Phil who spoke.

"Loki." He said in warning and Loki looked at him. "Sarcasm isn't going to help you here. Just be honest, like when you told me. Start with the tricks." Phil said calmly trying to help Loki settle his nerves.

"Tricks?" Thor asked and Loki looked to him.

"The downside to a childhood of mischief." Loki replied and explained how he discovered no one trusted him. He spoke of his efforts to change their views and how he gave up and started working from the shadows. He paused and sighed. He looked up at Odin, his face a stony mask of forced calm.

"When you announced Thor's coronation I was surprised but not because you'd chosen him. I'd long given up the thought that I might be king. Asgard needed a ruler it could trust and believe in. That would never be me. I was surprised because he wasn't ready." Loki turned away. Deliberately not looking at Thor or Odin. His voice was hushed when he spoke again.

"He was and still is a formidable warrior and he could lead other warriors with ease but he couldn't lead the people. I was surprised you didn't see it, so I had to show you."

"The Joten. You let them in." Thor said as he realised.

"I knew they would fail." Loki admitted quietly.

"You lured them to their deaths." Odin said harshly.

"They knew what they were risking. I didn't force them, just showed them the way." Loki returned glaring at Odin.

"Two guards were killed in their attack on the vault!" Odin roared.

"They shouldn't have been there!" Loki shouted back and Asta whined. Loki ran a hand over her hair, calming himself as much as her and Phil shot him a concerned look. Loki continued in a calmer tone.

"We were in the middle of a ceremony. The vault should have been sealed. They shouldn't have been anywhere near it. You are so quick to judge me but did you ever question their actions?" Odin sat back in his chair and said nothing. Loki sighed and gently pushed Asta off him so he could stand. He needed to pace, to distract himself from who he was talking to.

"Maybe it should have been enough but I could tell it wasn't. You thought he would consider your words and learn something but I knew he would rage and a grudge would fester and the instant he could he would march on Jotenheim with the full force of Asgard." Loki continued his story. He spoke of convincing Thor to go to Jotenheim, not believing they'd actually get that far and attempting to get Thor to leave.

Phil looked around while Loki spoke. Odin's face was expressionless as he listened to Loki's tale and Thor was looking at his hands, ashamed of how he had acted. Loki told them of the battle, his had turning blue at the touch of a frost giant and returning to Asgard. He paused in his pacing and looked up at Odin.

"I tried to tell you then. I would have confessed it all but you silenced me. You banished Thor and I left to tell his friends what had happened. I told them how I'd informed the guard and they looked at me like I'd betrayed them instead of _saving_ their reckless hides. Their only thought was how to get Thor back. I tried to make them see what I saw but as I left I heard Sif say I was just jealous." Loki turned to a side board and poured himself a drink. He laughed humourlessly after easing the dryness of his throat.

"I wasn't jealous. I was terrified! As much as Thor's banishment pained me I knew, regardless of my part in his actions, it had been justified. He'd brought the threat of war to Asgard and such an act cannot go unpunished."

"I was suddenly next in line to a throne I didn't want, a kingdom that wouldn't accept me and lordship over warriors that would never respect me. Not only that but I thought there was something _wrong_ with me." Asta whined and Phil pulled the girl into his lap. Loki spared them a sad look before closing his eyes.

"The touch of a Joten had caused it the first time and there was only one thing on Asgard that might replicate the effect." He took a swallow of his drink and shrugged his voice stressed and sad as he continued.

"So I went to the vault and held their casket and then you came to me. I hoped it was just a curse, an illness, _something_ but no. It wasn't a curse to be dispelled or an illness to be cured. It was what I really was and it was another sign that I was wholly inadequate for the task ahead of me."

"You did not take the news as well as I hoped." Odin commented and Loki hurled the cup at the wall, suddenly angry. Phil was incredulous.

"You took him in and raised him on stories of monsters from Jotenheim. Did you expect him to just shrug it off and say 'I guess that's why I kinda like winter'?" Odin glared at Phil and Randolph snorted out a laugh but Phil's words didn't calm Loki's anger and he spoke with a quiet rage.

"You threw a _dagger_ into my heart and fell into the Odinsleep, thrusting me headlong into the very situation I was afraid of. Leader to a people who would not follow. Asgard was facing a war and I couldn't trust the warriors would take my commands. If I was to act I couldn't rely on _anyone_. I was alone."

Loki sat in his seat and let his head fall into his hands. Asta slipped from Phil's grip and moved across the seat, reaching for the broken man. Loki accepted her comfort, pulling her into his lap and hugging her. Loki let out a shuddering breath and when he continued his anger was gone, melted away into sadness.

"There is no power in the throne without the people, I know that. I knew it long before that day. It was when I realized that, I knew I could never be king but there I was. So when I realized that you'd sent Mjolnir to Midgard, not as a taunt but as a way home I knew I had to make sure that happened." Loki shot an apologetic look to where his brother sat in stunned silence before deliberately looking away.

He spoke of his visit to Thor and what he'd told him. He told them what he hoped it would achieve and how he thought it might take months maybe years for Thor to learn the humility and the suffering of the common man. He even mentioned trying to move the hammer.

"I thought to hide it somewhere else on Midgard where no one would find it. But even with the power of the throne I couldn't lift it. I read the enchantments and realized it was waiting for an honest, respected man and I knew I was neither." Phil placed a hand on Loki's shoulder trying to convey with his expression that even if he wasn't then, he was now, at least to Phil. Loki offered him a small smile before returning to his story.

"I turned my attention to more immediate concerns but it wasn't just about the threat of war. This was my heritage. So I concealed my presence from Heimdall and went to Jotenheim."

"Why hide yourself from Heimdall?" Thor asked confused and Loki huffed a sad laugh.

"Heimdall thinks that because he sees something he knows what's going on. If he saw what I was doing on Jotenheim he would no doubt think the worst."

"Why?" Odin's tone was as unreadable as his expression and Loki answered quietly.

"Because I offered Laufey the chance to kill you while you slept. I needed to know if he actually would try. If he had you at your most vulnerable and didn't, I hoped to talk him into peace or at least truce until you woke or Thor was on the throne. I had already planned on taking him out if he chose to strike, leaving Jotenheim without a leader and at a disadvantage if they pursued war." Another cup of water appeared at Loki's side and Loki looked up Randolph in gratitude. He took a drink before continuing.

He told them about shutting down the Bifrost and spending some time in the day to day running of the kingdom. He mentioned finding out Sif and the Warriors Three had gone to Midgard, pointing out they had committed treason and desertion in doing so. Phil saw Thor look up in shock, as if he hadn't realised that before.

Loki went on to tell them how he encased Heimdall in ice for his indirect act of treason and send the destroyer after Thor, knowing the slow path was not an option and hoping he would make a sacrifice play. He told Thor how proud he'd been and how there was just one more thing he needed to see through before bringing him home, he needed to know which move Laufey would make.

"He was actually going to do it. So I killed him." Loki paused, looking at Odin with a guarded expression. "For you and for Asgard I disintegrated my birth father." Odin didn't react and Loki looked away.

"I was going to explain everything to mother... To Frigga and then go and bring Thor home but he was suddenly there, empowered and enraged and there was no time to explain anything. He told her I'd sent the destroyer to earth and the way she looked at me, the suspicion and mistrust, something inside me broke." Loki's eyes were closed but that didn't stop a few tears falling into Asta's hair as he cuddled her close. Phil reached for his shoulder and Randolph laid a hand on the other.

Loki let out a shuddering breath and fell silent at he composed himself. When he spoke again his voice was dead, devoid of any emotion, like the only way he could retell it was if he locked all his feelings away and felt nothing.

"I'm not sure why I thought destroying Jotenheim was a good idea. Maybe it was the only way I could end the threat of war without needing to rely on warriors that wouldn't follow me. Maybe I decided the fates were so set on making me a villain and I should stop fighting the monster inside. I really don't know." He shot a brief look at Odin before looking away again.

"Hanging over the abyss, when I called up to you, I don't know what I said but I was looking for something from you. I'm not sure what exactly. Pride, love, acceptance or even just the smallest sign that I wasn't a monster, I didn't find it or maybe I didn't even want to. I guess I decided I could at least rid the universe of one last evil. So I let go, fully expecting, wanting death." Thunder rumbled and Loki looked at Thor. He was sitting with his face in his hands, shoulders slumped. Surprise flitted across Loki's face before he locked that emotion away as well.

"I'm not sure how I survived but I did and He found me." Odin leaned forward slightly. Hearing the capitalisation.

"Yes this mysterious enemy. I was never given a name." Loki's face was blank of all emotions and his tone was just as dead as he answered the unspoken question.

"Thanos." Odin hissed in surprise and sat back in his chair horrified.

"How did you escape?" Thor asked and his voice was thick with horror and sorrow. Loki looked at him in confusion.

"I didn't. At least not that time."

"What of your actions on Midgard? You killed people, Loki" Thor asked confused. Loki shook his head.

"I was the weapon not the wielder. In truth I only killed one man on Midgard." He said with a cautious look to Phil.

"I've already forgiven you for that." Phil was quick to reassure him. Loki gave him a grateful nod. They were getting ahead a bit so he back tracked in his tale.

"I remember very little of that time with him. Unbearable heat and searing pain mostly. I hid myself in the back of my mind but I could feel him digging. Trying to find what I was hiding. I showed him a fallacy in the hopes he would stop tearing at my mind. I showed him a proud prince, angry at being cast aside and hungry for power and revenge. It was something he could work with."

"When he sent me to Midgard I thought, for a brief moment, that I had escaped him but he was still there controlling the man he had made me into. I was just a whisper in the mind if that man but it was something and I knew how to operate from the shadows. Where he would have killed everyone in that room, I whispered in his mind that they could be useful. Where he would have told Barton to kill Fury I managed to temper the command to shoot him, not specifying a target."

"I did everything I could to rally SHIELD's forces against me while making him think I was trying to drive them apart and when they had won, I convinced him to give up. Work on another plan quietly. He didn't want to but the control over me had been shaken and I could make him stay calm."

"Why did you not explain all this the first time?" The Allfather asked without any emotion to indicate his thoughts. Loki shrugged.

"Maybe I would have. Even if I thought you wouldn't believe me, I might have tried but he was still in there and it was all I could do to keep him making an attempt on every Asgardian life he saw." He looked up at Odin.

"It wasn't me you spoke to. Really I should have been shocked you didn't notice, but I wasn't surprised that you truly knew so little about me. I don't think even Thor noticed I wasn't myself." Loki sighed.

"If you had decided to have me killed that day I honestly don't think I would have cared, but you sent me to a cell and I spent my days trying to get him out of my head. It wasn't until I was told that she died..." Loki trailed off and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath before he trusted his voice to remain steady but his eyes were bright with tears as he opened them.

"The grief and rage I felt burnt him out but I didn't care anymore. Thor came to me with his plan and for a chance at vengeance I went but it didn't go well. Malekith had the Aether and was gone. I was wounded badly. I figured I could survive it but Malekith needed to be stopped and I would only slow Thor down. I knew he wouldn't leave me. Because he cared or because he didn't trust me, I wasn't sure but it didn't matter." Loki shot another apologetic look to his brother.

"So I made him believe I had died. He left and I lay there, weakened but slowly healing, waiting for the men you were sure to send after us. I didn't really fancy returning to my cell and I thought if I recovered quickly enough I might return in disguise to report my death. I would then be free to live my life or take it." Loki shrugged.

"I wasn't sure which option appealed more but I'd made a mistake. He wouldn't go against the might of Asgard just for me but when I left I forgot to shield my location from him. It wasn't the Einherjar that found me but Nebula, his daughter and disciple. By the time I managed to escape to Midgard I was half dead." Loki finished his tale quietly.

He sighed and ran a hand over Asta's hair. She looked up at him tiredly and Loki knew she needed a nap. It actually sounded like a good idea to him too and he stood, cradling the girl easily.

"I have told you my tale, maybe more than I cared to. Asta needs a nap so if you don't mind, I will return to my chambers while you deliberate." Loki's voice toed the line between respect and irreverence but Odin didn't seem to notice as he nodded his assent.

Loki left the room followed by Phil and Randolph and they were quickly surrounded by guards as they walked back to Loki's rooms.


	8. Judgement

When they returned to the room they noticed the fruit had been cleared away and replaced with bread rolls, sliced meats and cheeses. They sat down to eat and Loki spent some time teaching Asta how to feed herself from her hand. Loki himself only ate because Asta had noticed he wasn't and had whined at him.

When Asta was full and convinced Loki was too he moved to the bed and lay down with her for a nap. He might be healed but he wasn't completely recovered and the morning's conversation had left him feeling emotionally drained.

Phil and Randolph remained at the table eating and talking quietly while Loki and Asta slept. They had only been sleeping for fifteen minutes when there was a soft tap on the door. Randolph picked up his staff and went to answer it.

There were some hushed words and Randolph opened the door a little wider to admit Arvid. Randolph returned to his seat, propping Lokmundil up against the table. Arvid followed but his eyes were glued to the bed where Loki slept wrapped protectively around the little girl that had been a dog the day before.

"Arvid." Randolph called quietly in a warning tone. The man turned to him and Randolph continued. "Whatever you're thinking, whatever tests you want to run on her will have to go through Loki. You will accept his _first_ answer and if you become a threat to _either_ of them, friend or not, I _will_ take you out." Arvid raised his hands in surrender before reaching for a piece of cheese.

"I've just been to see the Allfather." He said changing the topic. Randolph sighed.

"Please tell me you didn't mouth off to him." Arvid rolled his eyes.

"Of course not, you boar-faced scut. I am capable of restraining myself when I want to."

"Right. You just never want to." Randolph replied with a long suffering sigh. Phil smiled at the banter and turned to Randolph.

"He sounds like Shakespeare when he's insulting someone." Randolph quirked an eyebrow and smiled.

"Actually, Shakespeare sounds like him." Phil's eyebrows rose at the implications of that and smiled, shaking his head. Arvid spoke up trying to get back on topic.

"I have been tasked with checking you both for enchantments before sending you to the Allfather." Phil and Randolph both sighed and the levity died away. Randolph replied first.

"Go ahead and check me but I doubt you'll find anything besides an infant weapons bond." Arvid nodded and moved to stand behind Randolph, placing his hands on his shoulders. Arvid closed his eyes and a faint blue shimmered over Randolph. He stepped back after a minute and looked at Phil, moving around the table to him.

Phil nodded his assent and Arvid placed a hand on each of Phil's shoulders and repeated his scan. Phil felt a tingle throughout his body, like he'd stepped into a highly charges static field but repressed the urge to shiver. Arvid stepped back after a moment and looked down at Phil.

"You have a compulsion cast upon you. I'm familiar with Loki's signature and I know it doesn't come from him but I am unsure of its origin or original purpose. It appears twisted and changed from what it was into a compulsion to create. What it wants you to create I don't know."

Phil sighed and looked around the room. There was a work desk in the corner and Phil went over to it. He found some blank parchment and a stick of charcoal and started drawing. It was a little tricky with a broken finger but after a few minutes he'd managed to fill the page with a fair representation of what he'd been carving into walls.

"Interesting." Arvid had followed him, looking over his shoulder.

"I knew the compulsion was there. It's kinda been driving me crazy to be honest. I don't know what it means but I'm pretty sure it's Kree in origin."

Phil felt the urge to draw more and forced himself to put down the charcoal and move away from the desk. He sat down on a couch and rubbed his eyes. He heard Randolph murmuring an explanation to Arvid but he didn't care who knew anymore. He sighed looking down at his hands. He saw someone kneel in front of him and looked up. It was Arvid.

"Would you like me to remove it?" He offered.

"You can do that?" Phil asked surprised and Arvid just raised an eyebrow at him, giving him a look. Phil huffed a small laugh.

"Right. Sorry, excuse the clueless mortal." Arvid smiled in amusement and Phil nodded in answer to his original question. Arvid took his hands and Phil winced as pain radiated from his broken finger but didn't pull away. He felt something move through him like an icy shockwave and he couldn't stop the shudder but he immediately felt the compulsion to draw or carve fade. Arvid looked up at him as the feeling faded and Phil gave him a nod.

"Thanks." Arvid nodded and stood.

"Now that's taken care of, I'm to take you both to the Allfather." Phil and Randolph looked at each other before turning to the bed. Loki and Asta were still sleeping. Loki looked a little troubled but Asta rolled over in his arms and he calmed, holding her closer like a living teddy bear. Phil smiled slightly but shook his head and turned to Randolph.

"Stay with him." Randolph nodded solemnly and Phil stood to leave with Arvid.

"You're going to refuse an order from Odin?" Arvid asked surprised and Phil shrugged.

"He's not my king and Randolph is sworn to Loki. They're just requests to us." Phil said as he moved to the door. Arvid sighed and followed.

They were led back to the same parlour they were in that morning. Odin was alone and sitting in the same chair a thoughtful look on his face. He looked up when they entered and frowned slightly when he realised there was only two.

"Where is the berserker?" The question was addressed to Arvid but Phil answered it.

"His name is Randolph and he's not coming. Loki was sleeping and we're not going to leave him alone while he sleeps until he tells us to." Phil's tone was polite but firm.

Phil wasn't sure how he felt about Odin considering how he'd dropped the ball on Loki's childhood but he was aware that Odin had control of Loki's future so he'd try to be polite. Odin turned his frown on Phil, silently demanding an explanation. Phil sighed.

"We've been looking after him for a week. He has nightmares. Hasn't actually gone for more than a couple of hours without one. Not to mention he actually stopped breathing early yesterday morning. Forgive us for being a little overprotective." The frown remained but Phil thought it now held more concern than displeasure.

Phil had to wonder how Odin felt about Loki. Not Odin the Allfather but Odin the man that had raised him. If being director of SHIELD had taught him anything, even in this brief amount of time, it was sometimes you had to separate the two, the man from the responsibility. Hell he'd learned that before then when he'd had to come down hard on one of his team because they'd screwed up, regardless of his personal feelings.

Odin gave a small nod at Phil's reasoning and after gesturing for him to sit, turned back to Arvid asking for his report with a look. Arvid gave his findings in a clear, concise manner, regardless of the fact that he was talking about someone else in the room. Phil had to admit he liked Arvid's blunt manner and acerbic wit.

Phil understood why Odin had asked Arvid to check them. He didn't like it but he did understand. Arvid finished quickly, not that there was anything to report except Randolph's bond with his staff and Phil's Kree compulsion and Odin dismissed him with a nod of thanks. Arvid gave the Allfather a short bow and left. Odin turned to Phil after Arvid had left the room.

"Tell me your views on Loki." Odin said and Phil took in a breath, letting it out slowly as he considered the rather broad request.

"I know he's been through a lot. He's endured quite a bit of pain, not just physically but mentally and emotionally. He's young, and I know that sounds ridiculous coming from a human when he's got to be centuries older than me but it's true. It's like he's still trying to work out who he is."

"He's patient, kind, intelligent and curious. He's guarded, sly, a little jaded and sometimes tactless. He's got a slightly twisted sense of humour and likes tricks but he prizes valour. Mostly I think he just wants to be a good man." Phil fell silent and Odin considered his words.

"Such a ringing endorsement for the man that tried to conquer your realm." Odin's words weren't exactly harsh, more like they were said to get a reaction so Phil didn't let them anger him as he shook his head and replied.

"That wasn't Loki. It may have been his body but the vast majority of his actions weren't. I went through every file and record of that time. I saw the video of when he arrived. He was pale, sweating and he looked like he hadn't slept in a week. I think he actually looked healthier after the Hulk had finished tossing him around like a rag doll."

"But the main thing I noticed from that video was his eyes. They were the same blue eyes as the men he controlled with the staff. He wasn't acting entirely of his own free will, of that I have no doubt. The man I know him as wouldn't do what he did then. He has the capability, sure but I don't believe for a second that he has the desire."

"What of the berserker, Randolph?" Odin asked and Phil considered his friend.

"He's devoted to Loki's safety, actually swore himself to Loki's service. He's honourable, compassionate and considerate. He loves to tell stories of his life. He was a bit of a womanizer on Earth but that could have been because he didn't want to get attached to someone he knew he'd outlive."

"He didn't enjoy using the staff and it was hidden away for the majority of his time on Earth. It was just yesterday when he took it up again, to protect Loki, that's when the bond formed. Even if Loki were to free him from his vow, I think he'd stay by him. I'm pretty sure he sees Loki as a little brother."

"And the beast-child?" Phil closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He forced down the anger that rose at Odin's words reminding himself to remain polite, for Loki's sake.

"Please don't call her that. Her name is Asta. Yes she was a dog, but she's not anymore. She was transformed in that room. She gave up the only life she knew and in doing so not only did she save Loki but everyone else that was there."

"She is a little girl. Granted her origins are a little strange but she's just a child now. She's curious, intelligent and loving. Loki has been helping her adjust and he is as devoted to her as she is to him." Phil finished but Odin remained quiet for a while, considering his words.

"What would you have me do with Loki? What justice do you consider appropriate?" Phil raised his eyebrows at the question.

"Wow. Tough call. I know he's made some mistakes but nothing that couldn't be justified in some way. He has suffered through great hardships at the hands of the titan. I also know how he is perceived by your people and I know you must at least consider their view." Phil sighed and thought about it.

"Loki said Asgard wouldn't accept him as a king. I have no reason to believe that's inaccurate so officially remove him from the line of succession. I don't believe it will bother him overly but if you care for the boy you raised you may want to find some way to keep him in the family."

"He has made mistakes and he knows it so perhaps a probationary period. Set some restrictions on him for a set amount of time and let him prove he can grow past his mistakes." Phil shrugged.

"That's just my opinion as a leader. On a personal level I would hope he has the chance to live his life. I think he'd like to adopt Asta and raise her but doesn't want to commit to anything while his future it unknown." Phil wondered how his words were received but Odin was giving nothing away.

"You care for him a great deal. Especially for knowing him for such a brief amount of time." Odin said after a few moments of silence.

"He matters to me, yes. I know I haven't really known him long but I have known him at his most vulnerable. When I found him a week ago he told me he wouldn't fight me if I wanted vengeance. I put him through a great deal of pain to knock him out so I could move him that day. He didn't once move to stop me and he could have, as injured as he was he still could have done something." Phil sighed.

"A few times in my life people have gotten close to me, found their way into my heart. Yes I was a little surprised that Loki managed it, and so quickly but including him less than ten have done it and not one of them has ever really let me down." Odin gave him a nod.

"You may return to your friends. Loki will have my decision by the end of the day." Phil stood. Odin wasn't his king so he didn't bow but he did give him a nod out of respect. Even if he didn't know the man he was ruler to his people and that alone entitled him to that much.

Phil was led back to Loki's rooms by a single guard and he slipped into the room quietly. He hadn't actually been gone long, Loki and Asta could still be asleep.

Asta was, Loki wasn't. Loki was sitting on a lounge next to Randolph. Loki didn't react when Phil entered but Randolph turned and the look of relief on his face instantly worried Phil. He crossed to the room to them quickly.

"What happened?" He asked quietly, mindful of the still sleeping toddler.

"He asked about the era Captain America came from. I was telling him about World War II and he just kind of froze. I haven't been able to get a reaction from him for a couple of minutes." Randolph explained quickly with a worried tone. Phil knelt in front of the still man and gently held his hands.

"Loki? Loki look at me." Loki didn't react and Phil put a hand under his chin, tilting his head up to look at him. Their eyes connected and Loki automatically focused on Phil's concerned gaze. His eyes brightened with tears that didn't fall. "Loki, what's wrong?"

"He had numbers." Loki whispered, his tone sad and horrified. "The crowd in Germany. One man stood up. I thought he was so brave but I couldn't stop myself from trying to kill him. He had numbers on his wrist. I only saw it for a second and I didn't know what they meant but..." Loki trailed off but Phil understood and he hugged him.

"Oh Loki." He rubbed his back as Loki wrapped his arms around him, accepting the offered comfort.

"Will you find him for me? Make sure he's doing okay?" Loki murmured into his shoulder and Phil nodded.

"I promise." They heard a whine from the bed and they pulled apart. Asta was now awake and looking at Loki in concern. Loki immediately stood and moved over to her.

"I'm okay little one. Bad memories, nothing more." He told her as he gave her a cuddle. She snuggled in for a moment before wriggling free from his grasp. She took a controlled fall off the bed and scuttled awkwardly on her hands and feet into the other room. Loki smiled at her and stood.

"I am going to have to teach you how to walk young lady." He said trailing after her. The melancholy mood faded from the room as Phil and Randolph smiled after them.

"Arvid stopped by and took your drawing. He said he wanted to do a bit of research." Randolph told him and Phil nodded, he didn't care. Loki and Asta returned and they spent the afternoon chatting about inconsequential things and teaching Asta how to walk upright.

They were interrupted after a few hours by a knock on the door. Randolph answered it, staff in hand and a guard stepped into the room. He looked to each of the three men, making it clear he was addressing all of them.

"The Allfather calls for your presence." They all froze for a moment at the words before Loki sighed and reached down to lift Asta onto his hip. They left the room and were led away.

Loki's nervousness sky rocketed when he realized that they were being led to the throne room and Odin's decision of his fate. Sensing his tension Asta snuggled into him and Phil placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Loki shot him a grateful look and they entered the room.

Thor stood off to the side of the room as they lined up in front of the throne and the Allfather seated there. Knowing what was expected of him, Loki reluctantly passed Asta to Phil and took a step forward. He knelt on one knee and looked to the floor.

"I await your judgement." Loki said, his voice calmer than he felt. There was silence for a moment before Odin spoke.

"I have considered your tale and compared it to your actions and the words of others. I declare your fate as such. You are forever and irrevocably removed from the line of succession to the throne of Asgard. Any children you sire..." Odin paused and flicked his eyes to the child Phil held before he continued. "Or otherwise claim, are barred from inheritance only if it would require you to act as regent."

"You may retain the title of Prince but will serve the throne in an advisory capacity only. You will be watched carefully for the next one hundred years. During that time you will not shield yourself from Heimdall's gaze and you may only leave Asgard with my express permission."

"Any deviation from these conditions or further criminal trespasses with be dealt with swiftly and most severely." Odin's words were serious but Loki still looked up in surprise when he finished. It took him a moment to find his voice.

"I accept your judgement and I thank you for your leniency." Odin nodded to him and Loki rose offering him a bow before he stepped back between his friends. Instead of dismissing them, Odin turned to one of the men at Loki's side.

"The berserker known as Randolph." Odin called and Randolph stepped forward. He was sworn to Loki, not Odin so he didn't kneel but he did bow his head.

"For your service, protection and loyalty to my son, I formally pardon you of any charge of desertion and grant you your bonded weapon as yours to keep." Randolph offered the Allfather an Asgardian bow in thanks and stepped back. Loki was completely shocked that Odin had referred to him as a son. Odin kindly ignored his expression and turned to the man on Loki's other side.

"Phillip, son of Coul." Phil passed Asta back to Loki and stepped a pace forward as the others had but not really knowing the protocols and not feeling the need to follow them anyway he didn't kneel or bow his head.

"You are a wise and honourable man. Know that you will always be welcome on Asgard."

"Thank you." Phil replied with a solemn nod before stepping back. Odin stood from his throne holding his spear.

"As it has been decreed, so shall it be." He declared and thumped his spear on the ground. Power flashed and even Phil recognised the dismissal. They filed out of the room and this time they weren't surrounded by guards.

They walked down the hall happy but Loki wasn't sure what to make of still being a prince and being referred to as Odin's son. Thor, who had been quiet during the proceedings, followed them out and clapped a gentle hand on Loki's shoulder, mindful of the child he carried.

"Congratulations, brother. I am glad to have you home once more." Thor said cheerfully and Loki offered him a smile. Thor looked down at Asta.

"Does this mean you now have a daughter which I may spoil?" Loki looked down at Asta who gazed back at him hopefully. Loki grinned.

"I suppose it does." Asta snuggled into Loki's shoulder happily and Thor echoed Loki's grin.

"Then we must celebrate!" Thor proclaimed and Loki laughed. It was a genuinely happy sound causing Phil and Randolph to share a smile.

Loki wasn't completely recovered. His magic would take weeks to return, he'd yet to eat a full meal and he would suffer for nightmares for a while yet but right now he was healed, happy and free.


	9. Return Trip

**AN: To everyone who has been waiting on an update, I apologise for the wait... my muse has been rather unfocused. I keep getting distracted with other plot bunnies... and they seem to be multiplying but I'm almost done... this was going to be the last chapter but it was getting a bit long so I thought I'd chop it and post it. Next should be the final... unless that gets too big as well... I'll try and finish soon.**

* * *

It had been three months since Phil left Asgard. Loki had offered to release Randolph from service so he too could return but Randolph had decided to stay and refused his offer. Phil on the other hand knew he had duties and responsibilities on Earth so he'd left after a couple of days. He did miss them but at least they were safe.

Phil sat in an office with Sam Koenig discussing the progress of Theta protocol. May had been miffed he'd dropped off grid for a week but calmed down quickly enough when he told her that he'd been to Asgard and they'd cleared his compulsion. He kept Skye researching it though. Hydra was interested and Phil wanted to know why.

Both men looked up from their work when an alarm sounded throughout the underground base.

"What is it?" Phil asked Koenig, who was tapping away at his ever present tablet to discover the source.

"Intruder on the grounds." Koenig reported turning the tablet so Phil could see the feed from a security camera. Phil immediately recognized Randolph standing in the centre of a Bifrost burn pattern. He smiled and stood tapping his comm line open as he headed for the door.

"Do not engage, I repeat Do not engage. I'm on my way."

By the time Phil reached the surface and approached the Bifrost site Randolph was surrounded by seven of Coulson's men. He held another upside down by the ankle with one hand while the other had the unfortunate guard's hands pinned behind his back. Phil raised his eyebrows at his friend before he called out.

"What've we got?" Randolph turned his head, noticing him and replied before any of the guards.

"Six grunts and a rookie. One shows potential." Randolph tilted his head to indicate one man. Phil turned to look at the man indicated. He stood a few feet further back than the rest and was the only one on his feet not pointing a weapon at Randolph.

"Jennings report." Coulson called out to the man Randolph indicated.

"Samuels ignored the DNE and got taken out in a second flat." He replied. Coulson felt a smile but pushed it away, forcing a serious expression.

"And the reason you're not currently aiming your weapon at the intruder?" Phil asked and the man shrugged.

"What I'm packing won't do jack against an Asgardian." Phil raised an eyebrow.

"What would you have done if he turned hostile?"

"Call a retreat, run for a bigger gun and pray I could find one before he killed anyone." Jennings answered without hesitation. So he'd thought about it and he correctly identified the visitor's origin. Randolph was right he did have potential. Phil nodded to his friend and the Asgardian flipped the man he was holding up onto his feet.

"Congratulations, Team Leader Jennings, it's a rookie. Get him up to speed." Phil told him before looking to the rest of them. "Stand down. Go about your duties." There was chorus of 'Yes, Sir' and the men left, the newly appointed team leader helping the dizzy rookie.

Phil let his smile erupt and shook his head, amused at the situation before he stepped forward to give his friend a quick hug before looking him up and down. He seemed a lot fitter and was wearing the clothing of an Asgardian warrior. Black with dark green trim, no doubt to signify his service to Loki. He didn't see his staff anywhere but there were a couple of wooden poles poking over his shoulder.

"How are you Randolph? How are things on Asgard?" He asked turning and waving at the other man to follow.

"I'm good. Things are good. Loki's sleeping better and he's eating proper meals again." Phil nodded.

"Asta?" Randolph laughed.

"Running us both ragged and Thor wasn't kidding when he said he'd spoil her." Phil laughed in response as he led Randolph into the base.

"So I'm assuming this isn't just a social visit. Not that I'd be disappointed if it were." Randolph smiled.

"No. I've actually got a message for you from the Allfather. He said to tell you 'The day has come.' He said you'd know what that meant." Phil's brow crinkled in confusion before he remembered his discussion with Odin in the healing room and a smile grew on his face. They were intercepted by Koenig before he could reply though.

"Sir, he's going to need a lanyard." Phil shook his head.

"He's not going to be here long, Sam. He'll be coming with me to London. Can you make that happen?" Koenig nodded and walked away, already tapping at his tablet.

"What's in London?" Randolph asked, confused.

"Jane Foster." Phil replied with a smile.

A few days and some organising later, Phil was standing outside a library waiting for Jane Foster to emerge. He approached her as soon as she came down the steps.

"Doctor Foster." Jane turned and frowned as she saw who was approaching.

"Coulson, I told you I don't want to join SHIELD." Phil smiled.

"That's not why I'm here. I want to introduce you to someone. He's in the park around the corner. Please just come say hello." Jane sighed. She knew how persistent he could be.

"Fine. Five minutes." Phil nodded in agreement and led her around the corner and into a secluded but open area of the park. Randolph stood waiting, guarding three duffle bags one of which Phil had Darcy pack for Jane. He was wearing a large coat to hide his Asgardian armour. His weapons secured in a bag by his feet. Surprisingly Jane recognised him.

"Oh my god. You're Elliot Randolph aren't you?" Elliot smiled and shook her hand.

"I see my reputation precedes me. It's wonderful to meet you Doctor Foster."

"Your papers on the Norse gods are the most accurate ones I've found." Jane gushed as Phil picked up his and Jane's bags.

"Well I should hope so." Randolph replied and Phil snorted out a short laugh.

"You shouldn't really be impressed by what he knows. It's _who_ he knows that you're going to love. Here hold this." Phil told her and she absentmindedly shouldered the bag he handed her before turning back to Randolph, not noticing he'd picked up his own.

"Why? Who do you know?" She asked and Randolph echoed Phil's mischievous grin.

"Heimdall." He replied simply and Jane barely had time to register the grass burning at her feet before the three of them were whisked away.

They landed in Heimdall's observatory and Phil reached out a hand to steady her at the sudden arrival.

"Surprise." Phil managed to say before two calls drew their attention away.

"Jane!" Thor was moving to her even as he said it.

"Uncle Phil!" The small black haired girl that had been by his side was only half a step behind. Phil grinned and knelt to catch the running toddler.

"Asta! You're speaking now." He greeted her happily.

"She never stops." Thor replied from where he was hugging Jane. Asta poked her tongue out at him and Phil laughed. Jane pulled back from her hug and looked at Thor.

"Is this a good idea? Don't get me wrong I'm happy to see you but last time I was here, your father..." Phil interrupted her as he stood, Asta having moved off to greet Randolph.

"Odin is the one that sent us to get you." Jane turned to him confused.

"But why would he send..." she trailed off as she looked at Randolph. He had removed his coat and stood in his armour holding Asta. "You're Asgardian?" She asked in shock.

"Ever hear of the berserker warrior that stayed behind?" Phil asked her as he rummaged through his bag.

"Hello!" Randolph added with a cheeky wave. Phil found what he was looking for and turned to Asta.

"I've got something for you." He told the girl handing her a stuffed black labrador.

"You're hilarious, Uncle Phil." She said rolling her eyes but she accepted the toy. Phil just laughed.

"You're definitely Loki's daughter." He said as the group headed out of the observatory. Thor nodded to an amused Heimdall as he passed.

"Thanks for the lift Heimdall." Phil called out as he followed. Thor had an arm around Jane leading her down the bridge when her mind got over the shock.

"Wait, what? Loki has a kid? Isn't he dead? Does someone want to catch me up here?" Phil laughed before turning to her as they walked, Randolph following behind carrying Asta and an amused grin.

"Okay. Short version. Loki faked his death so Thor would leave him behind and go fight Malekith. He then got captured by the man that brainwashed him into attacking Earth. Thor came home, Odin was grieving for Frigga and because we've got such short lifespans compared to them Odin wanted to spare him similar pain. So he forbid Thor from going back for you." Phil spoke as they walked and Jane listened intently.

"Loki escaped and I found him half dead on Earth being taken care of by a stray labrador. I took him to Randolph who was still living on Earth at the time and then we brought him back here. His magic was really screwed up and in the process of healing Loki the dog transformed into an Asgardian girl. Loki adopted her and here we are." There was a moment of quiet before Jane spoke.

"Okay. Okay... Nope not okay. I'm going to need the long version." They all laughed and Thor began telling her the tale, including Loki's version of previous events. Phil dropped back to talk with Randolph and Asta.

"So where is Loki?" Phil asked.

"He and Arvid were tweaking Lokmundil's enchantments for me when I left." Randolph replied before turning to the girl he was carrying. "Do you know if they finished?" Asta nodded.

"Yesterday. They wanted to work on enchanting Papa's throwing knives today so Papa gave me and Uncle Thor jobs to do. I have to make sure Uncle Thor doesn't do anything stupid and Uncle Thor has to make sure I don't get hurt." She said seriously. Phil smiled. She had an impressive vocabulary for a three year old. Of course it might be normal for an Asgardian three year old.

"I guess he gave you the hard job then." Phil told her equally seriously. Asta nodded again.

"Uh huh. But Papa told me if I get it wrong he'd just blame Uncle Thor, but if Uncle Thor got it wrong he'd change all his clothes to pink and frilly." Phil laughed.

"That's why there isn't a scratch on you, my little niece." Thor called back from ahead of them. Randolph joined Phil in laughing and Thor turned back to the story he was telling Jane.

It was a long walk and by the time they reached Arvid's workshop in the city Jane was fully caught up on current Asgardian events. As they drew closer they heard shouting and Asta squirmed until Randolph put her down so she could run ahead.

"I prefer not to be impaled on my own weapon you half-witted lout!" That was Loki's voice…

"That's what the second set of runes is for you errant harpy!" and that was Arvid. Jane looked concerned but Phil recognised the banter and turned to Randolph.

"They get on well then?" Phil asked mildly. Randolph rolled his eyes.

"You have no idea." He replied as Asta stopped at the doorway having been taught not to enter a workspace alone.

"Papa! Uncle Arvid! We're back!" Asta called into the workshop and the argument ceased immediately. Loki appeared at the doorway and swung the girl up into his arms happily.

"So you are little one. Did Uncle Thor do anything stupid?" Loki asked her and Asta shook her head. "And did you get hurt?" Loki continued and Asta shook her head again. "Not even the tiniest scratch?" Loki looked over to Thor and gave an over dramatic sigh. "Pity." Asta giggled and Loki noticed she was holding something.

"What do you have there?" Asta proudly showed off her new toy.

"Uncle Phil gave her to me." She announced. Loki looked at the stuffed animal then over at Phil.

"You're hilarious." He told him deadpanned.

"That's what I said!" Asta informed him and the group laughed. Arvid emerged from the workshop carrying a staff in a gloved hand and Randolph quickly stepped forward to claim his weapon.

As he wrapped his hands around it the runes glowed an emerald green. He made a short, jerking movement and a blade fanned out down the head of the staff. Another jerk and it retracted. He gave a sharp twist and the staff separated at the midway point. He twirled both halves in his hands like batons before sliding the two halves into the currently empty holster at his back. He'd left the wooden poles in his bag.

"She's perfect. Thank you." He told Arvid and Loki in gratitude. Loki nodded but Arvid raised an eyebrow.

"Did you expect anything else?" Arvid replied and Randolph clapped a hand on his shoulder with a smile.

"Arvid, when it involves you, I expect anything period." Phil shook his head at the banter and Thor smiled but Jane was looking at Loki. She called his name, drawing his attention.

"I'm glad you're not dead. Thank you for, you know, saving my life. Thor told me what really happened with you and I… I'm sorry I slapped you." She said nervously and Loki offered her a warm smile.

"I dare say I've done something at some point to warrant it." Loki's voice was laced with humour. Jane gave him a smile in return and the all looked to Thor as spoke up in his usual happy boom.

"Come friends. It is nearly time for the midday meal and the Allfather expects us all to join him."

Lunch was a festive affair. Phil spent the meal chatting with Loki, Sif and Asta. Odin spent most of it talking with Jane and Randolph sat nearby easing their conversation. Having spent quite a bit of time on Midgard and Asgard he knew when something needed to be explained or expanded upon.

Afterwards the group at the table split up to attend their individual interests or duties. Asta raced away to show her new toy the gardens and Randolph trotted after her, quickly retrieving Lokmundil from the rack by the door. Weapons had no place at the meal table, especially with the Allfather in attendance.

Loki shook his head with a fond smile and led Phil back to his rooms to retrieve the bag he'd had someone take there. Phil hadn't spent a whole lot of time memorizing the palace layout last time he'd been here so he couldn't be sure if Loki's rooms had moved or just been remodelled but they looked completely different.

Gone was the single large room that served as bedroom, study, dining area and lounge all in one. Instead Phil looked around a slightly smaller common room that had lounges around a fireplace set into one wall. There was still the small round table with the four chairs and a writing desk in one corner but there were more doors.

The two in the opposite wall were open and Phil saw bedrooms. He recognized Loki's personal style through one and the other was a brightly decorated child's room. Phil smiled and retrieved his bag from by the door and moved over to the lounges. He dug through his bag looking for the things he'd brought for Loki while the man in question searched for something on his desk.

"I brought some stuff for you." Phil said holding up a large bag of Oreos. Loki grinned and raced over to accept them with a giddy thanks. It seemed Asgardians had a soft spot for Midgardian snack foods. They'd discovered Loki's fondness for Oreos when he'd been injured, despite the fact that eating Oreos with a broken jaw had to hurt, and Darcy had explicitly instructed Phil to add a few boxes of pop tarts to Jane's bag.

"I have something for you too." Loki said handing Phil a few sheets of parchment before tearing into the packaging to retrieve a few of the coveted cookies. Phil immediately recognized the top sheet as the last drawing he'd under the Kree compulsion. The following pages were filled with runic writings and Phil looked back to Loki.

"You do know I don't read Asgardian, right?"

"Right, sorry." Loki wolfed down one more Oreo before he set aside the pack and sat beside Phil on the couch. "Arvid and I did some research on your Kree drawing. Turns out it's part of a schematic drawing for a building. Well a partial two dimensional drawing of a three dimensional layout."

"The Kree have a sort of genetic knowledge. Some things they are born knowing. They have a strong sense of home and a lot of their culture is based around it. When their biology was used to bring you back some of those traits passed to you. Because you're human and not Kree that instinctive knowledge of home became more of a desire to know where home is." Phil looked back down at the drawing.

"Is this a place on Earth or the Kree home world?"

"Hala and we don't know. There isn't enough to create a full layout." Loki replied with a shrug.

"Okay. I've got someone looking into it and this could help. Thanks." Loki smiled.

"It was actually quite interesting to learn. Asgard tends to hold itself so highly above the other races it's easy to forget that each one has its own values and customs. I've learned that insulting the home is the quick way to hostilities with a Kree. I'm actually thinking of making a study of all the different cultures out there." Phil smiled.

"If I'd known you were interested I'd have brought you some books about some of Earth's cultures. We have quite a few." Loki looked intrigued and Phil reached into his bag before continuing.

"Perhaps next time. I do have something else for you." He handed Loki a picture of a man the Asgardian immediately recognized.

"The man from Germany. You found him? Is he well?"

"His name is Josef Feldstein. He was the oldest of four children. He was twelve when the war ended. He lost his two younger brothers and both parents in the camps but his family managed to smuggle their youngest child, a girl out beforehand. He did try to find her but he didn't have much luck." Phil sighed.

"He has pancreatic cancer. His doctors say he has a few months left. I talked to him. He said he was mostly content. He would have liked to find his sister but was otherwise happy with how his life went." Loki studied the picture of the man who had stood up to him.

"The sister? Did you find her?" Phil nodded and handed Loki another picture. This one of a smiling older woman.

"Eva Martin. She was adopted by a French couple by the name of Perrin. They were friends of the people that had agreed to take her out of Germany. She did look for her birth family too, actually resettling in Germany, but I think she gave up, thinking they all died in the war. I did consider introducing them but thought it might be cruel if he only had a few months left."

"Tell me about this illness he has." Phil smiled sadly and pulled a few printed pages from his bag.

"I thought you might ask. I take it you can read English?" Loki nodded taking the pages. He looked them over in silence for a few minutes before he stood and headed out of the room. Phil followed curiously. Loki didn't say anything as he walked, still looking over the pages.

They entered a library and Loki looked around before spotting the person he was looking for. Loki gestured for Phil to wait and walked towards a woman bent over a small pile of books. As she looked up at the prince Phil recognised her as one of the healers on Eir's staff. He didn't hear their brief discussion but he knew what it had to be about, considering Loki showed her the pages he still held. She reached for one of her books and flipped through it before showing Loki something. The prince studied the book for a few minutes before offering the healer what must have been a thank you judging by the slight bow he gave her.

Loki came back over to Phil and led him out of the library.

"I need to speak to the Allfather." Loki said at Phil's enquiring look and it clicked what Loki was planning to do. Loki needed permission to go to leave Asgard.

They found Odin standing on a terrace overlooking the gardens watching Thor and Jane play with Asta while Randolph stood off to the side.

"Allfather." Loki called in greeting as they approached. Odin turned to them and immediately noted the serious look on Loki's face.

"What troubles you, my son?" Loki hesitated for a second, still thrown every time Odin referred to him as a son.

"I would like permission to go to Midgard. There are some people I would like to make amends to." Phil blinked at the word people but didn't interrupt as Loki told Odin about Josef. Odin listened as Loki spoke about the crowd in Germany, how he had stood up to him, the numbers on his wrist and what they meant. He listened to the reports of his illness and how a simple healing spell could save him.

"This man is already near the end of his life, Loki. You would buy him a few scant years at best." Odin replied gently but Phil could detect a hint of scorn towards humans or perhaps just their limited lifespans. Loki shot a pleading look towards his friend, unsure how to convince Odin to allow this.

"I know a few years is basically no time at all to you, Allfather, and to be honest it isn't really that much time to us either, but in this case a few years would be a huge blessing. This man was separated from his sister as a child and he didn't have the resources to find her. I do." A sad look passed over Odin's face and he looked over the gardens towards Thor and Jane. Phil immediately understood his thoughts and he let out a small sigh before continuing.

"I know you don't like the idea of subjecting people to a new grief to come in seemingly a short amount of time, I really understand. It's why I didn't introduce Josef and his sister while he only has a few months, but to us a few years is different. Not a huge amount of time but enough." Phil paused trying to gauge how his words were being received. Maybe one more push. "We have a saying. It's better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all." Odin seemed to consider what he had heard.

"You believe these actions would be accepted by this man?" Odin asked and Phil immediately nodded.

"Gratefully accepted, welcomed even." Odin sighed and turned to Loki.

"I assume you also want to complete your project. Are you sure it is wise? Could you not have them delivered?" Phil didn't know what Odin was talking about but stayed silent as Loki frowned.

"I will not trick them into accepting. They have already suffered too much manipulation." Odin nodded and Phil was sure he could see pride in his expression.

"Very well. Take Randolph with you and stay by the son of Coul. You may visit Midgard for no longer than a week. Heimdall may open the Bifrost to you for this." Relief flooded Loki and he offered Odin a short bow.

"Thank you, Allfather." Phil saw a flash of pained resignation on Odin's face at the title before he smoothed his features. Loki didn't notice. He was looking over the garden and watching Asta play. "We'll go tomorrow morning." Loki said with a wistful smile. He didn't want to interrupt the games Asta was playing with Randolph, Jane and Thor.


	10. Saying Sorry

**AN: Still not the end... things keep happening.**

 **SPOILER ALERT! This story now has spoilers for Age of Ultron**

* * *

The next morning found Phil back in Heimdall's observatory with Loki, Randolph and Asta as they prepared to depart for Midgard. Phil had been concerned about Loki leaving Asgard but apparently he had found some way to hide himself from Thanos while still leaving himself visible to Heimdall as required by his probation.

After final checks were made Loki nodded to the gatekeeper and the group were sent hurling through the cosmos to land on a street in Germany. Asta looked around fascinated and babbled happily to Loki as he held her hand while Phil led the group down the street to a house he had visited before.

Loki wove an illusion around the Asgardians as they set out, changing their clothes to Midgardian fashions. Randolph started as his weapon disappeared in the corner of his eye and reached for it, quickly reassured that Lokmundil was still there, just hidden from view.

Reaching the house Phil stepped forward and nervously knocked in the door. He wasn't quite sure how this meeting was going to go. The door opened to reveal a young woman in white.

"Good morning Rachel. Can we visit with Mr. Feldstein?" Phil greeted in slightly accented German. He recognized Josef's nurse from his last visit. It seemed she remembered him too and thankfully she didn't seem to recognize Loki.

"Mr. Coulson. It's good to see you again. Mr. Feldstein is feeling poorly today. I'm sure that visitors will provide a welcome distraction." She ushered the group in and waved them towards a doorway. "He is sitting in the lounge. You go on in and I'll make up some tea. If he has company he may actually drink some." Rachel left down the hall and they filed into the lounge.

Josef Feldstein had done well with his life. He was quite well off and the decor of his large home payed tribute to that fact. The man himself was ensconced in a comfortable looking armchair covered with an equally comfortable looking throw rug. His face was a grey shade attributed only to the chronically ill. He looked up as they entered the room, immediately recognising Loki despite his seemingly Midgardian looking clothing and lack of helmet. His eyes widened but he didn't seem especially frightened and he spoke to his would be killer with the confidence of a man who knew he was already dying.

"If you have come to put a swift end to my suffering I would not object." Phil sighted silently, feeling sympathy for the old man. Loki just raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"I have but not, I suspect, in the way you are thinking." Loki's quiet voice carried a host of different emotions. Empathy, respect and sadness layered with a heavy blanket of regret. Phil and Randolph stayed back quietly as Loki took a few steps toward him, Asta by his side looking at the old man curiously. She tugged on Loki's hand.

"Papa is this the brave man that the monster made you try to hurt?" Loki nodded to her and she slipped her hand out of his grasp and moved to stand next to Josef. She put her hand on his and started chattering the way only a young child can, so openly honest and happy.

"Hello. I'm Asta. Papa says you are a brave man and he's glad he didn't hurt you, even though the monster made him try. It makes him sad sometimes 'cos he doesn't want to hurt people but the monster made him. You're very grey. Are you sick? Papa could make you feel better. He makes me better when I get hurt." A small, sad smile appeared on Josef's face and he raised his hand to Asta's cheek.

"I am very sick, child but I'm afraid your Papa can't help me." He told her sadly and Loki moved forward to kneel in front of him. Phil took a moment to appreciate the irony of the act.

"Actually, I can." Loki reached out and gently took the old man's hand. "I deeply regret the fact that I nearly caused you harm. I am sorry I wasn't strong enough to fight the control placed on me but even buried in the back of my mind like I was, your bravery, your courage to stand up moved me. I would like to honour that bravery and if you want I can cure you of your illness." Josef tried to process what he had been told. It didn't seem possible.

"The doctors say they have already done everything humanly possible." He said sadly. Phil took a step forward, only just remembering to speak in German. Unlike the Asgardians he didn't know all speak, the magical language that enabled to speaker to be understood by whoever heard.

"Josef. He's not human. I won't pretend to understand how he does what he can do but if he says he can cure you, he can." The certainty in Phil's tone caused hope to flare in the frail man and he looked back to Loki before giving him a nod.

Loki gave him a small, genuine smile and collected his other hand. With a few inaudible whispers green magic spread from the demigod's hands to cover Josef. It flared slightly as it covered his abdomen before settling and covering the rest of him, lingering for a few minutes. Josef seemed to straighten under the glow and it faded away. Phil immediately noted he looked better. His skin was still pale from the long term illness but it had lost the grey quality of the dying. Loki released his hands and sat back on his heels.

"You will need extra rest for a few days and you must not neglect your meals. The healing required some of your body's own resources lest it be rejected. You are weakened but cured of your ailment." Josef looked at Loki in awe.

"Weakened? I feel better than I have in months." The door opened and the nurse walked in pushing a tea trolley. The platter of sandwiches next to the teapot answering the unspoken question of why she had been absent for so long.

She placed the serving down on a nearby table and Loki gave her thanks as he retrieved a small plate, placing a few sandwiches on it before passing them to the man he'd just healed. Rachel looked surprised as her long term patient actually ate rather than nibbled out of politeness but smiled noting his improved colour and poured a cup of tea to set on the small table by his side. She raised an eyebrow as she watched Loki add a couple of sugar cubes to the cup.

"He doesn't take sugar in his tea." Loki offered her a nod before replying.

"Normally, perhaps but he will need it this time." She looked ready to say more but was stopped as Phil placed a gentle hand on her elbow and guided her out of the room. He closed the door behind them before turning to her.

"My friend has abilities beyond modern medicine. He has performed a healing on Mr. Feldstein. I would trust his judgment on this. Don't ask me how it works because I don't know but he says Josef will need extra rest for a few days and plenty of vitamins and proteins. You may want to schedule some tests in a few days if only to confirm the results but he says Josef is healed." The nurse's eyes widened at the news and she nodded. She turned to make arrangements but Phil spoke again.

"Can you make sure he's available Saturday? We're arranging something else for him." She nodded again and left to make some phone calls. Phil returned to the lounge where it seemed introductions had been belatedly exchanged and now they were all chatting.

"Do they bother you?" Loki asked out of the blue a few minutes later. Josef looked confused and Loki waved a hand towards his wrist. "The numbers. Do they bother you?" Phil closed his eyes and sighed fighting the urge to smack his palm against his forehead... or the back of Loki's head. Thankfully Josef didn't seem offended at Loki's lack of tact and he shrugged.

"Sometimes. When people look at me with pity or disgust. Some of the old hatreds are still around. Sometimes they serve to remind me what I have overcome and what I would fight to prevent happening again. They gave me the strength to stand up to you." Loki hummed in thought before placing a hand over the tattoo. Green energy glittered and seemed to sink into Josef's wrist.

"I have hidden them for you. Only those that already know of them or those you choose to show will be able to see them. They will also be invisible to yourself if you truly don't want to see them." Josef's eyebrow rose and he closed his eyes. A strange expression of hate and disgust crossed his face and he looked down his wrist. The expression faded into surprise as he rubbed a thumb over the numbers and he looked back up to Loki.

"Thank you." Silence descended on the room but thankfully with a toddler in attendance it was broken before it could become awkward.

"Uncle Randolph can you tell us a story?"

They stayed for a few hours but when Josef started showing signs of needing a sleep they decided to leave after making plans to stop by Saturday morning. They were on their way out when Josef called out to Loki and he turned to look at the old man he had healed.

"If you were being controlled I don't think it's necessary but if you want my forgiveness, you have it." Loki's heart leapt into his throat and he offered the man he had nearly killed a bow and a quiet thank you.

They left then and ended up spending the afternoon in a park. They had some lunch and afterward Phil made a few phone calls, making arrangements for Saturday while Loki and Asta napped in the sun. The three men spent some time chatting while watching Asta play with some Midgardian children and Phil noticed Loki only ever addressed Odin by his title. He obviously hadn't completely reconciled with his adoptive family even if he did call Thor his brother once again.

After dinner Loki said there was somewhere else he needed to go so they gathered together in an alley. Randolph held Asta and Loki instructed the two men to place a hand each on his shoulders. Phil didn't know what Loki had planned but he trusted him. He felt a tingle and a green glow flooded his vision as the ally dissolved. A forest faded into view and Phil shook off the buzz that remained on his skin noting that the sun was once again high in the sky.

"Okay. Teleportation... Another thing to cross off my bucket list. Where are we Loki?" Phil asked and Loki had to admire the way new experiences seemed to roll of his friend's back like water off a duck.

"Does nothing perturb you?" Loki asked fondly, not answering the question. He motioned for Phil to stay with Asta as he strode a few meters away and out of the tree line into a clearing before coming to a stop. Randolph followed and stood with his prince waiting for something.

Phil peeked through the trees and saw a house but nothing to tell him where they were. Judging from the position of the sun he would guess somewhere in the states, maybe Canada. He was about to ask his question again, Loki being only a few meters away when he heard a familiar voice.

"You've got a lot of nerve showing up here. I guess it was too much to hope for that your reported death was accurate." Phil's closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"God please tell me you didn't." Phil murmured to himself in a vain hope that he was wrong. He looked around the tree as Loki replied.

"As a good friend pointed out to me, being reported dead seems to count for little these days." Standing in front of his two Asgardian friends, wielding a shotgun was Clint Barton. Though he'd never known a location, Coulson did know Barton had a family and he had no doubt that was where Loki had taken them. Sometimes Phil hated being right.

Phil Coulson was well known for being a calm, collected, polite individual. He didn't ruffle easily and rarely shouted or swore. Anyone that knew him knew that if he ever did either he was really irate and if he did both well... A woman scorned would seem tame in comparison so it was no surprise that all three men flinched at the bellow that echoed from the trees.

"LOKI, YOU MORONIC, HALF WITTED ASGARDIAN JACKASS!" Telling Asta to stay put with a gesture Phil stormed out of the trees and over to the trio now looking nervously in his direction. Randolph had drawn his weapon against the threat of the shotgun and was holding a half in each hand loosely. Phil pointed to him first.

"Put it away and back up." His voice still radiated anger and Randolph didn't hesitate to comply as Phil turned to Barton who was still pointing a shot gun at Loki. "You, sky or ground." Barton immediately shouldered the weapon in shock as Phil rounded on Loki. "And you, SIT YOUR ASS DOWN!" Loki's butt hit the grass so quick it was like he'd never even been standing. Coulson loomed over the Asgardian prince before beginning his tirade.

" _This_ perturbs me! Did you even stop to think about this? Do you have any idea what you've _done_? God I thought you actually had a brain! I wouldn't even expect a move this rash and impulsive from _Thor_! You should have told me this was what you were planning so I could tell you that you needed another round of cognitive recalibration from the _Hulk_! Did you even _consider_ the consequences of just showing up here?" Loki was looking chastised and maybe a little scared but Phil could tell he didn't understand what he was upset about. Phil took a breath and allowed some of his anger to drain before he continued in an even tone, the boiling anger reduced to a simmer.

"How would you feel if you and Asta were living out in the middle of nowhere, far from any sort of backup and _He_ just appeared near your house?" The capitalization made it clear who Phil was talking about and Loki paled, terror filling his face.

"That's not the same..." Loki tried to protest but the excuse was weak even to his ears and Phil shook his head.

"It's _exactly_ the same and you know it. You're just imagining how scared it would make you but right now he's _living_ it." Phil replied pointing to Clint who was still standing there in stunned disbelief. Loki turned to the archer but made no move to stand.

"I apologize, completely and without reservation. I promise I hold no ill intent towards you or your family and I swear on my mother's beloved memory I would never _ever_ willingly put a child in harm's way." Even though there was a clear conviction in his words, Loki's voice was small and worried. His shoulders drooped and he curled into himself protectively. Phil felt the last of his anger fade at the sight and he sighed, raising a hand to his forehead.

"Oh Loki… We're going to have to do something about your self-esteem issues, kid." Randolph moved forward to kneel next to him and wrap an arm around the morose god of mischief. Phil's comment seemed to have unstuck Barton as well because he finally spoke.

"Whoa, wait... Kid? The guy's been alive for centuries." Phil nodded at the Avenger.

"Yes but comparatively speaking he's only about twenty." Clint's eyes widened as he considered that.

"Okay but... What you said about the Hulk..." Phil knew what he was really asking.

"Worse than you. Even after the Hulk it took him about a year to shake it and then he got himself caught by Him again." Barton winced.

"Bad?"

"Kotovo, except worse because, well, comparative differences." Phil replied drawing a parallel from one of Barton's past missions, one that went _very_ bad. Clint ran a hand over his face muttering a few expletives. Barking broke through the archer's memories and everyone glanced toward the collie running towards them. Shaking his head to rid himself of the last vestiges of bad memories, Clint turned back to Phil.

"How about you? I take it Fury lied to us." Before Phil could reply a young voice called their attention to the trees.

"Don't ignore him, it's important!" Asta stood at the edge of the tree line leaning against a tree watching the approaching dog with concern. Clint, while not sure where the girl had come from, was quick to reassure any child that seemed scared.

"Buddy won't hurt you..." He trailed off in confusion as Loki held his hand out to the girl and Asta ran to him.

"I can't understand him as easily as I did you, little one. What does he say?" Asta hugged Loki before holding out a hand for the dog that seemed to gravitate straight for her, panting heavily.

"He says the older pup dropped from a big green... a tree and now he won't wake up." While Barton seemed confused and half sure she was telling stories the rest of them were worried. They knew about Asta's previous life and Loki turned to the collie that was wuffling at his daughter's hand.

"Where? Show us." Loki commanded, rising to his feet and following as the animal took off running. Randolph scooped up Asta and followed behind Loki with Phil pulling a confused Barton on his tail.

"Phil?" Clint asked confused.

"If anyone can understand what a dog says, she can." Phil replied and Clint thought over what she'd said and a sudden panic caught his heart in a vice.

"Cooper!" He breathed out in terror, passing the shotgun to Phil and running after the collie as fast as he could. It didn't take long for the group to notice their destination. A small figure lay still at the bottom of a tree. Loki slid on his knees to a stop by the boy's side, placing a gentle hand on his chest and immediately letting out a breath of relief.

"He's alive." He immediately reported as the archer dropped to the ground beside him reaching a shaking hand to his son's still form. Green energy surrounded Loki's hand as he tapped into his magic to assess the boy's injuries. The broken arm was obvious with the odd lump and the already forming bruise but Loki wouldn't leave a child hurting if he could help it.

"Besides the arm he has a concussion and some severe bruises." Loki said as Clint carefully ran a hand over the boy's head. Loki left his hand on the boy's chest as he looked up at Barton. "I can heal him." He added carefully. Clint's eyes snapped up to Loki's face. He didn't detect any hint of insincerity or malice but still this was his son and _Loki_. Clint looked over to Phil who was able to read him as easily as he could Loki.

The questions were as plain as day to Phil. _Can he do it? Should I let him? Can he be trusted with my son?_

The answer to all of those was a solid yes and Phil gave him a reassuring nod. Clint echoed the nod to Loki and the Asgardians reached for the break and with a firm but gentle grip popped it back into its proper place. He placed his hand back on the boy's chest.

"Sit back. If you're touching him the healing might get distracted with an old injury of yours and he's more important right now." Loki spoke gently to the worried father and Clint sat back agreeing that his son was priority. The green of Loki's magic spread from his fingers to cover the boy. It seemed brightest on his head and arm but there was the occasional flare from other areas.

Clint watched fascinated and worried as the bruises faded from his son's skin as the green flared over them. It seemed like forever but only really took about ten minutes before the green receded and faded from sight. Loki sat back with a sigh and Clint moved forward to hold the boy.

"He'll sleep for about an hour. He may be a bit confused when he wakes and his arm will ache like a deep bruise does but that will fade by tomorrow. He will need milk and a decent serving for the next few meals but he is healed." Loki's voice was calm but laced with exhaustion and he stumbled a bit as he stood. Phil reached out to steady him and Loki shot him a look that was part thanks and part confusion. Loki was sure Phil was angry at him and yet still he helped.

"Over did it a bit there, didn't you?" Phil asked, concerned. Loki shrugged.

"Healing is not my specialty, it requires more energy than an illusion would. Fatigue is a small price to pay. I don't regret my actions." Phil shot him a proud smile and missed the shocked look Loki gave him in return as he looked to his former agent who was hugging the boy to his chest and watching his unexpected guests with interest.

"Do you have any juice?"

"Uh, yeah. Let me put Cooper in bed first." Clint lifted the ten year old from the ground and led the group up to the house. Now that he was upright Loki was able to walk by himself but Phil still stayed close by. Half way there they were distracted by the arrival of a car.

"Crap. Laura's gonna kill me." Clint muttered and Phil snorted. Loki looked concerned but Randolph quickly reassured him it was just a figure of speech. Laura turned out to be the driver of the car and she met the group by the house, a girl of about six by her side. She fussed over the unconscious boy while Clint reassured her he would be fine.

Clint led his family inside to put Cooper in bed while explaining what happened to his wife. The group from Asgard waited outside on the porch. Loki settled himself in a comfortable lawn chair and let out a breath, laying his head back and closing his eyes. Phil took a seat next to him resting Clint's shotgun on his lap after unloading it. Randolph remained on his feet, leaning against the railing nearby after setting Asta down on the decking where she was happily chatting away to Buddy.

Phil thought back over the events of the day. No one could say his life was dull. Watching Loki work with is magic fascinated Phil. Curing cancer and healing a broken bone in a matter of minutes was amazing.

"Hey Loki?" Phil spoke after a few moments of silence. The prince hummed to show he was paying attention but didn't open his eyes. "How does magical healing work?" He asked curious. Loki turned his head without lifting it and opened his eyes to look at Phil.

"The kind I performed for Josef and the boy?" Loki asked in return and Phil nodded. "With the boy it was a simple matter of providing extra energy to speed his body's natural healing. Josef's illness required a bit more as mortal physiology has trouble identifying the unnatural growths as a threat to the person's health and thus does not attack it as fiercely as it could, or at all. I actually had to change parts of him in order to rally his body's defences before speeding the healing process."

"Why did Cooper take longer? I would have thought cancer would have been harder to heal." Loki shrugged in response.

"I only cured Josef's disease. With Barton's son I healed everything, including the unfortunate disorder affecting his respiratory system. I would not leave a child hurting if I could help it." Phil's eyes widened.

"You cured his asthma?" A worried expression appeared on Loki's face.

"Should I not have?" Phil shook his head.

"No, no. You did good. It's just we don't know how to cure that ourselves and I know it's worried Clint a lot. Is anyone going to be able to tell they were healed by magic?" Loki's worry calmed and he shook his head.

"Most likely not. It would simply appear as if they healed naturally although an in-depth scan on a soul forge may pick up any lingering traces for a year or so, if the healer was specifically looking for it."

"That's a no." Randolph offered, knowing how far Midgardian medical technology had come. Phil sighed in relief before he remembered something a doctor had told him once.

"How long would Cooper's arm have taken to heal naturally?" Phil asked fishing out his phone.

"About four weeks. Why?" Phil ignored Loki's question and stood, walking out onto the lawn as he waited for his call to connect, rifle broken open over his arm.

"Hey Skye. Are you busy? I need you to hack a medical file for me..." Randolph rolled his eyes and Loki turned his enquiring gaze to him so he explained.

"Midgardian healers are able to tell when a bone has been broken and healed in the past. If there was no record of treatment it could cause trouble for Barton and his wife with the authorities tasked with protecting children from those who would do them harm." Loki nodded in understanding as the door to the house opened and Clint emerged holding his daughter, his wife behind him carrying a tray of drinks that were deposited on a small table.

"What's Coulson doing?" Barton asked as he let his daughter slip down onto the deck to sit with Asta and Buddy while he kept an eye on the Asgardians. He was a little less worried but he wasn't ready to drop his guard yet.

"Covering tracks." Randolph offered. Clint looked at him in confusion and was going to ask him to clarify but held off when he noticed Phil returning to the porch.

"Phil?" Coulson passed the archer his weapon as he explained.

"Loki's magic sped up the healing process but it was still a natural healing. The scar tissue from the break will still be there. I just had someone I trust hack into Cooper's medical file and make it look like it happened a month ago and was treated in a small private practice a few towns over." Clint nodded in understanding.

"Thanks." Phil shrugged.

"I'll leave you to explain the suddenly cured asthma." Clint and Laura both stared at him in shock before the archer turned to Loki.

"You cured his asthma?"

"I would not leave a child to suffer if I could prevent it." Loki replied tiredly only to find himself suddenly wrapped up in a hug from Laura.

"Thank you." The depth of gratitude in Laura's words surprised Loki and he cautiously returned the embraced. A spark of green flashed over his fingers as the grateful mother pulled back and she jumped at the feeling similar to a static shock.

"Apologies." Loki said immediately. "The healing magic takes some time to settle after an extensive working. It will cause you no harm." She accepted his tired apology with a smile and handed him a glass of juice from the tray she had set nearby.

Introductions were made as the rest of the drinks were handed out. Asta made fast friends with Clint's daughter, Lila. Both girls quickly finished their drinks and left the porch with the collie at a run.

"Asta, where are you going?" Loki called out after his daughter's retreating form.

"Buddy wants to show me and Lila his favourite places, Papa." Asta called back not slowing her pace. Loki sighed and looked to Randolph who just nodded before setting aside his glass, flipping himself over the railing he was leaning on and following after them.

"Don't go too far. Make sure you can hear me if I call you." Clint called out.

"Okay Daddy." The youngest Barton replied and then the group disappeared around the side of the house. Loki sighed again and settled himself back into his seat.

"I find myself entirely too exhausted worrying after a single child. I cannot fathom how you will cope with three, Barton." Clint looked at him confused.

"Three?" Loki just raised an eyebrow at him and flicked his gaze to Clint's wife. "Laura?" Clint asked the woman standing beside him.

"I found out today. I went into town to see the doctor." Clint grinned and swung his wife around happily before setting her down for a kiss.

"You are amazing." He told her lovingly. She smacked his arm jokingly and replied with a grin.

"You helped you know."

"I suppose congratulations are in order." Phil offered with a smile of his own. They chatted amiably for a while before Clint turned to Loki to ask him something only to notice the god had fallen asleep in the chair. Phil shrugged when Clint turned to him.

"Our day started about nineteen hours ago and in that time he's performed a lot of magic."

"So how did you end up with him? And since when does Loki have a kid?" Phil sighed at Clint's questions and settled back in his seat.

"Anything else you need to do today? Because it's a long story." Clint sat back in his own seat.

"I'm good." So while Loki napped Phil began his tale with finding Loki.


	11. Making Amends

**AN: I know it took a while but this one is a long one... and also the last. I hope you enjoyed reading it.**

* * *

Phil spent the next few hours telling Loki's story to Clint while the man himself slept in the sun baked chair. Laura had left them to it rather quickly, not wanting to hear the terrifying details of Loki's condition when Phil found him. She did bring out some coffee for Phil after hearing how long he'd been up.

The story was interrupted a few times. Cooper had woken up and was fussed over by Clint for a few minutes. The girls returned to the house with Buddy and Randolph in tow. Lila took Asta inside to play while Randolph stayed to assist in the telling. Clint interrupted occasionally with questions but they eventually managed to relate the tale.

"Wow." The archer sat back as the tale finished, trying to get a grasp on all he had heard. "So you're saying it wasn't really him that attacked Earth? He's actually a good guy?"

"No." The soft voice that spoke wasn't Phil and they turned to Loki in confusion but his eyes were still closed, a slight frown marring his features. Phil reached over to shake his arm but Loki flinched away from the touch. "No, no, please no..." Phil got up and moved closer to Loki, running a hand through his hair and calling his name. He seemed to calm slightly but it wasn't until the door to the house flung open that he woke.

"Papa!" Asta raced out of the house and Loki's eyes snapped open just in time to catch the little girl that flung herself into his lap. Phil was surprised by her sudden appearance but Randolph just shook his head fondly.

"She always knows when he has a nightmare." He explained as Lila followed her playmate outside, gravitating to her own father.

"Are you okay?" Phil asked Loki, still running a comforting hand through his hair. Loki nodded, hugging his daughter close and trying to hide his surprise at the comfort Phil was offering. "I'm sorry. I was telling Clint your story. I should have known it would trigger a nightmare if you could subconsciously hear us." Phil continued and Loki offered him a small, sad smile.

"It's fine. He deserved to know." Phil nodded and headed for the entrance to the house.

"I'll get you some tea." He said as he went inside. Loki watched him go, his expression a mix of wonder and confusion.

"You're still worried about him yelling at you." Barton observed, settling Lila on his lap. Loki frowned before replying softly, not looking at the archer.

"He never yells. He must hate me." Nightmares always left him feeling emotionally raw. Clint was beginning to understand how broken and young Loki was, and this was after months of recovery. Randolph sighed but it was Clint that offered reassurances.

"Loki, there's some things you really should know. Phil doesn't do hate and even if he did, the opposite of love isn't hate, it's apathy. He does yell occasionally and I know it's terrifying when it happens 'cos he's usually so calm but with Phil... He doesn't like yelling."

"I asked him once how he managed to stay calm all the time and he told me that yelling took too much effort, so if he yells at you... To him it's like he's saying you're worth the effort. It's when he just sends you away when he's mad that you have to worry." Barton's words reassured Loki that Phil didn't hate him but another realization rose in his mind.

No one could honestly say that Odin rarely yelled. He yelled a lot. The majority of Loki's interactions with the man seemed to involve yelling, but Odin had never just sent him away in anger either. Try as he might Loki couldn't think of a single time Odin had yelled at him when he hadn't done something to deserve or at least provoke the Allfather's ire. Could the same principle apply to Odin?

Loki's thoughts were interrupted by a cup of tea entering his field of vision. He looked up at Phil and allowed himself to be comforted but the concern in his mortal friend's face. Phil didn't hate him. Loki gave him a genuine smile and accepted the cup with a thanks. He took a sip and looked down at Asta as she snuggled into him, relaxing in his hold as she drifted off to sleep. Noting her now sleeping playmate and young enough to be bored by grownup conversations Lila left them to go back inside.

"So, Loki. Phil was telling me that most of your actions during the invasion weren't actually yours and I gotta know... Taking over my mind..." Clint trailed off but Loki knew what he was asking and grimaced.

"That was me. In my defence however it was a better choice than killing you and every other person in the room, which is what he wanted. I did my best to temper the commands fed directly to your mind. Instructing you to shoot your director rather than kill him, for example." Clint considered his words.

"When you say he, do you mean your personal Voldemort?" Loki snorted a laugh at the appellation.

"Are you still calling Him that?" Loki asked Phil, somewhat amused that the titan which still terrified him was reduced to a mortal fictional villain... that ultimately lost. Phil just shrugged with a smile and Loki turned back to Clint.

"To answer your question, I was referring to the me that was being controlled. It helps to separate myself, to consider the one who was being controlled as a different man, while I was in the back of his mind observing, influencing but ultimately trapped. It allows me to focus on the good I was able to do. All those little moments that went the way I preferred, if not the way I wanted."

"I took control of you, yes, and in that moment I trapped you in the back of the mind of the man that took your place. I told that man to shoot Fury but I am sure it was you that chose the target. You undoubtedly knew of the armour he wore and that he would survive. By doing so you saved him from the man you were trapped inside." Clint looked shocked and thoughtful.

"I... You're right, it does help, but I... he... still killed people and nothing can really make that right."

"No." Loki agreed. "However you, at least, can tell yourself that they all knew they were in a dangerous occupation. You can take solace in the fact that no civilians died by your hand. I cannot say the same." Loki looked down, a sad frown on his face as he ran a hand through his daughter's hair in an effort to comfort himself. Clint felt the need to reassure him.

"All those people that died, that wasn't you. You didn't kill them, it was him. Your Voldemort is responsible for that."

"All but one." Loki murmured into Asta's hair, but they still heard him. Phil shook his head.

"And I'll keep telling you I forgive you until you believe me." Clint looked stunned.

"You actually meant to kill him?"

"Yes, I knew it would damage the moral of your team but your resolve would only crack, to be reforged stronger with your ire, unifying your forces against me with the strength of will to succeed."

"Okay. I suppose I can understand that but if you meant to kill him how'd he survive?" Phil shifted in his seat.

"I didn't. I actually... Thing is, Fury wouldn't let me stay dead. He brought me back. I try not to think about the how." There was a silent pause and Loki sought to fill it before his friend became uncomfortable.

"Did you have any other questions?" He asked the archer and Clint shot a look at Phil before deciding not to ask and he shook his head.

"None that I can think of right now." Loki nodded then carefully reached into his coat, trying not to wake his daughter.

"Then I must tell you why I have sought you out." He withdrew his hand and held it out. Resting on his palm were three large green and silver bands. Bracelets inscribed with runes. Randolph watched in anticipation as Phil and Clint leaned forward in interest.

"I spent two months properly researching the enchantments for these and another making them. While each one only took a day, they are so infused with magic it took me almost a week to recover after each one. I finished the last a few days ago."

"After the Chitauri defeat there were only four people left who had been touched by the sceptre's power. Us three and Selvig." Loki indicated to himself, Phil and Clint. Phil was confused.

"Me? But I was never..." Clint interrupted him with a short, morbid laugh.

"I heard he put it through your chest. I think it's safe to say it touched you." Phil inclined his head, conceding the point. Loki continued trying not to dwell on his guilt.

"They are identical until worn, they then bond to that person and will be unusable to anyone else. I designed them to repair and remove any lingering trace of damage or control of the mind. Once that is done their primary purpose begins. They will prevent any influence on your mind and also shield your presence from any allied with... Voldemort." Loki rolled his eyes at the name.

"Any one previously touched by that power would surely be of interest to Him. I would that he could not use that connection against you. It will also warn you of anything attempting to impede your judgment even as is shields you from it." Loki held his hand out to Clint who took one of the bands before offering one to Phil.

"What about you?" Clint asked, as Loki tucked the third back into his coat. Loki pushed up his sleeve revealing a green band covered in silver runes that seemed tattooed onto his wrist.

"I would not ask you to utilize any magic I had not already tested. You need only slip it over your hand and it will conform to your wrist. It will not impede your use of your bow and will not give your enemies any way to grasp or remove it. Only you will be able to remove it by willing it off." Loki would have demonstrated that but that would leave him visible to Thanos and Loki would not lead Him to a place children lived.

Clint considered Loki's explanation but Phil just accepted it and slipped his on. The band shrunk and seemed to melt into his wrist leaving only a tattoo like appearance but the runes didn't stay silver, they glowed green and Phil gasped raising his hands to his head as if in pain. His reaction was more extreme than Loki expected, worried, he stood and passed his sleeping daughter to Randolph before kneeling in front of him.

"Phil?" The obvious concern in Loki's voice immediately quelled the suspicion that rose in Clint's mind and he looked on worried.

"TAHITI. It's bringing back what TAHITI took." Phil gasped out slumping back in his chair. Loki placed a hand on his shoulder in an effort to be comforting.

"What's TAHITI?" Clint asked, confused. Phil let out a small groan and shot a pleading look at Loki.

"Project TAHITI was what Fury used to bring him back." Loki answered the archer. "During the process they modified his memories. He doesn't... didn't remember much but what he knew was... traumatizing. I am sorry Phil, I should have anticipated this." As Loki finished speaking the green light faded into a dull white glow and Phil relaxed, lowering his hands.

"It's okay, Loki. You're the god of mischief, not foresight." The quip coaxed a small smile out of Loki and Phil continued, trying to reassure him. "I can remember some good that came out of that project now."

"Why's it still glowing?" Clint asked, still a bit concerned for his former handler.

"He is tired. It will stop any influence on cognitive function but that does not mean the influence is gone. It allows you to bear fatigue and injury clear headed but those issues will still need to be addressed, hence the glow. It warns of something attempting to influence your judgment so you can correct or remove yourself from the influence. Do not worry. Only those who know the true function of the band will be able to see the glow." Loki explained, retrieving Asta and settling in his seat.

"That's actually rather handy." Clint commented and sighed before slipping the band onto his wrist. The runes only flashed green before settling, the light disappearing completely. Phil turned to Loki.

"So you have one of these for Dr. Selvig?" Loki nodded and Phil shot him a serious look. "We are going to plan out how to approach him. He's still terrified of you and he won't take your sudden appearance as easily as Clint did."

"Of course. I understand now the error I made." Loki agreed sheepishly. Phil gave him an approving nod.

"Anything else you wanted to do on Earth? We still have a few days before meeting up with Josef again." Coulson asked but Clint interrupted prompting a quick explanation on who Josef was and their plans for Saturday. When Phil was finished explaining he turned back to Loki, reminding the god of the question he had asked. Loki sighed.

"I do have a gift for Banner, to thank him for his help in breaking the control on me, but my mere presence could incite his... other half and I will not risk Asta's safety. Perhaps I could leave it with you?" Before Phil could assure him he'd be happy to pass it on Clint spoke up.

"I could watch her for you." Loki looked surprised at the offer and he replied carefully, hoping he didn't offend.

"I would not wish to impose on your hospitality."

"It's no imposition." The reply came from the doorway and the men turned to see Laura standing there. "In fact I insist you all stay the night as well. You can visit your friend tomorrow while your daughter spends the day here." A wry smile graced her features before she continued. "Besides, Clint could use the practice running after three kids." A grin broke across Clint's face at the reminder and Phil turned to Loki.

"It's a good idea, Loki. She'll be safe here for a day, and if she gets hurt you can turn Clint's clothes pink and frilly." The two Asgardians laughed and Asta woke at the sudden loud noise, smiling at seeing her father happy. Phil explained the joke to the Bartons and after the laughing had subsided Laura informed them that dinner was ready.

The visitors to the Barton homestead retired to the guestrooms shortly after dinner. Despite the naps it had been a long day.

The next morning Phil woke to the sound of children laughing downstairs and he smiled somewhat sadly. It was a wonderful thing to hear and Phil wondered if he should have tried harder to have a family of his own. Then he thought about his team, about Loki, Randolph and Asta and decided he was fairly content with his lot in life.

Cheered from his morose thoughts he got up and got ready for the day. Thankfully Loki had thought to retrieve his bag from the dimensional pocket he'd stored it in so he had clean clothes to dress in. Randolph had already left the room they had shared last night so he ventured out to find out where everyone was.

He found Clint and Randolph in the hallway looking in on the lounge where the laughter was coming from. Clint turned as he approached and held a finger to his lips. Phil looked into the lounge and saw Loki seated on a sofa regaling the three children with stories of the tricks he had played in his youth, complete with illusions.

Loki had a grin on his face, unused to seeing his tricks appreciated and happy he was entertaining the youngsters. The next tale he described was tricking Thor into thinking his dagger was possessed. The image he showed was almost exactly as Phil had imagined it. It was too much for Clint though and he couldn't contain his laughter any more.

Loki looked up in shock at his unexpected audience and was even more surprised that he couldn't see even a hint of animosity towards him from the archer. Phil rolled his eyes and moved past Clint who was trying to catch his breath from laughing too hard.

"You know he's going to try and figure out how to manage some of those pranks without magic just so he can pull them himself now." Phil informed the prince, waving a hand at Clint who was leaning heavily on the doorway. Loki just smiled mischievously.

It was just past noon in New York when Phil, Randolph and Loki appeared in Stark tower. It was the same room that once sported a Loki-shaped hole but the damage from the battle had been repaired, in this room at least. Phil took a moment to regain his bearings after the teleport before he directed his attention to the ceiling.

"Good afternoon Jarvis." Loki and Randolph looked at him in confusion and both only just managed to keep themselves from jumping as a voice answered.

"Good afternoon, Director." Phil introduced the Asgardians to the AI before Jarvis continued. "Judging by present company, am I to assume you plan to inform Sir of your survival and subsequent adventures?" Phil smiled. He'd always liked Jarvis and the AI himself appreciated that Phil had treated him as a person in his own right from the start. They'd actually become friends and Phil had kept in touch. Jarvis had even kept their interactions secret from Stark.

"Sure, but we actually came to talk to Dr. Banner. Is he still here?"

"Indeed. They are both currently in the lab. Shall I send them up?" Jarvis' tone was smooth and friendly.

"Please. Don't tell them who it is though. I'd love to see their faces." Phil replied with a grin.

"Are you sure it is wise to surprise them?" Loki asked, worried about triggering a reaction from Banner. They had left Asta in Clint's care as a precaution but that didn't mean he was eager to meet with the Hulk again. Phil shrugged but Jarvis spoke up before he could reply.

"I have informed them that an old friend has arrived and that one of his companions may alarm the Hulk. Dr. Banner is suitably warned. They are on their way and wagering on your identities. Sir is of the belief that Captain Rogers has returned with the Winter Soldier while Dr. Banner is closer, stating Thor had returned with Loki."

The elevator arrived and the two residents of the tower had barely stepped out when Loki called out to them.

"You lost the bet, Stark." Both men froze at the voice but thankfully Banner didn't Hulk out. Stark wasn't one to freeze up for long and he surveyed his surprise guests. He looked Phil up and down before he spoke.

"Not dead then? You know Fury ruined your cards." Phil winced.

"I think that was more painful than getting shanked." Loki gave Phil an odd look and Randolph smothered a laugh as Tony turned to the god of mischief.

"Did you mind whammy him too?" Loki didn't know the term but was able to decipher it from the context and rolled his eyes before replying with a touch of mirth.

"How could I? You took away… what was it you called it… my glow stick of destiny?" Tony snorted before turning to check on his science bro.

"You okay there big guy or will I need to make another plaque?" He gestured to the spot Loki had been beaten into the floor and Randolph stepped over to take a look as Bruce reassured them he was fine.

The floor had been repaired but Stark had left a Hulk green outline of the hole and a metal plate was imbedded in the centre of the outline with a few commemorative words. Randolph laughed as he read it and Loki moved over to look, curious at his friend's reaction. Banner wasn't sure it was a good idea.

"Uh, I don't think you'll want to…" But Loki was already there reading the crude limerick that was written there.

 _Here lay Loki, the cheeky sod._

 _Tried to rule with his magic rod._

 _Hulk thought it droll,_

 _So smashed the troll,_

 _And left saying 'puny god'._

Neither Avenger was prepared for Loki's reaction. They had expected annoyance or even anger but both were surprised when instead the god of mischief laughed, loudly. Randolph had introduced him to limericks and Loki found the short verses suited his humour more often than not. Stark smirked at the sight and Banner shuffled nervously before speaking.

"So you're not mad about me uh…" he trailed off but Loki knew what he was asking.

"No. It wasn't exactly an enjoyable experience, but I am not mad. On the contrary, I have come to thank you for it." Stark summed up both their reactions to that in two words.

"Wait, what?"

Knowing that they'd have to explain to Selvig as well Phil asked Jarvis to record the conversation for him before they once again launched into Loki's tale. Loki spoke of his life up until escaping from Thanos then Phil took over, telling them how he had found him and the state he was in. The two Avengers listened in silence aside from the occasional comment or question, mostly from Tony.

When the tale was done there was a few moments of quiet at they absorbed all the information they had been given. Loki took the opportunity to pull a small bundle wrapped in paper from his dimensional pocket and he passed it to Bruce.

"What's this?" The scientist asked as he accepted it. Loki shrugged and tried to lighten the mood, made sombre by the conversation.

"Something to say thank you for giving me a skull fracture." Tony laughed and Bruce smiled at him before pulling the paper off to reveal a greyish purple cloth. He unfolded it to reveal a pair of knee length shorts that looked like they would barely fit the man and he looked at Loki in confusion, knowing there had to be more to it.

"It's Elven silk, very comfortable and holds enchantments easily. They will resist any damage done to them and repair themselves of any damage they do take. More importantly to you, they will conform to your size, even as you change." Bruce's eyes widened and he looked down at the gift with renewed appreciation. His fingers traced the runes sewn into the hems with golden thread and he looked back up at the Asgardian Prince.

"Thank you." His voice was solemn and grateful.

"Magic pants, that's awesome." Stark's tone was curious and Bruce could tell he was itching to experiment on the fabric but when he reached for them Banner pulled them out of his reach. Loki rolled his eyes at their antics and pulled something else from his dimensional pocket.

Stark's eyes were drawn away from the silk in Banner's hands and toward the clear crystal Loki now held. Everyone was watching as green energy sparked over his hands before flowing into the crystal cupped in his palms. A green light grew in the centre of the clear crystal and expanded until the whole crystal was glowing. The light faded from Loki's fingers and he held up the fist-sized crystal in one hand, looking at Stark.

"This is Mage Quartz, specifically grown for magical applications. I filled it with some of my magic, only a small amount and there is a natural bleed off so it will only last for about a century. I will give it to you on two conditions." Stark looked eager so Loki continued, gesturing to his gift to Banner.

"You will leave that alone. You don't experiment on it unless he offers first and you won't ask to." Stark looked from the fabric in Banner's hands to the very tempting crystal glowing enticingly in Loki's.

"You said two conditions…" Tony figured he could live with the first if he had his own magical toy to play with. Loki smiled.

"I believe you still owe me a drink." Stark returned his smile and stood, plucking the crystal from Loki's hand on his way to the bar.

"Square deal. What's your poison?"

They stayed for a few drinks and talked for a while. Phil called a hotel in London and made a reservation for two rooms with a connecting door. When it became apparent that Tony was just shy of ditching his guests to head to his lab with the crystal Loki had given him they said their goodbyes and Loki teleported them back to the Barton homestead to pick up Asta.

They had only intended to stop by long enough to collect Loki's daughter but Laura Barton had insisted on feeding them so they stayed for a meal. Asta spent much of it telling Loki all about what she had done while they had been in New York.

Loki spent some time playing with all three kids after they'd eaten while Phil caught up with Clint, telling him about his team and his efforts in rebuilding SHIELD. Clint offered to help out occasionally but with child number three on the way he wanted to focus on his family and the Avengers. Phil promised to only call in emergencies or for social reasons.

Thanks to the different time zones it was near midnight by the time they'd arrived at the rooms Phil had booked them into for a couple of days. Thankfully it wasn't that difficult to get to sleep. Teleport-lag was a bit of a pain but the convenience was worth it.

When they got up the next day it was midmorning. Phil and Loki laid out a plan to talk to Eric Selvig, the main reason Phil had booked their rooms in London and after a reasonable plan was laid out Phil called the man to arrange a meeting for the next day.

At a bit of a loss for what to do until then, Phil was grateful when Randolph suggested touring some of the local museums. Loki and Asta were completely enthralled by the exhibits, Phil and Randolph following along with smiles. The fascination Loki showed at the ancient cultures of Earth reminded Phil of their conversation on Asgard and after Randolph made a quick call to an old colleague, a professor of cultural anthropology, they had a booklist that would give Loki an accurate representation of the major cultures on Earth.

They spent quite a while in a bookstore that afternoon, collecting the recommended texts as well as a random smattering on other subjects and a good selection of children's literature. Phil rolled his eyes when Loki added the complete Harry Potter series to their stack but Loki just grinned.

Randolph ended up paying for the small library they had amassed but it didn't bother him. He had accumulated a modest fortune during his time on Earth and it wasn't like he could spend it on Asgard. He was grateful for Loki's dimensional pocket when it came to transporting them all back to the hotel though.

While the Asgardians whiled away the evening reading, Phil checked in with May. She wasn't happy that it had been nearly a week since he'd last checked in but he brushed aside her concerns, reassuring her that he was fine. It was a stressful conversation and tomorrow was bound to be tense so Phil retired early.

It was after breakfast the next day that Dr. Selvig arrived. He'd only been told he was meeting with Phil and not why. Loki, Asta and Randolph stayed in one room while Phil met with Selvig in the other.

He greeted Phil genially but almost left when he found out what the meeting was about. Phil managed to convince him to stay long enough to watch the video Jarvis had downloaded onto a tablet for him. Phil left him to watch the video while he poured a stiff drink for him.

Selvig watched the video in silence but his surprise was written all over his face. He'd slammed down the drink Coulson poured him when the video of Loki explained how he'd taken control of people to prevent them being killed outright and Phil poured him another, knowing the worst was yet to come.

The second drink disappeared when Phil explained the state Loki had been in when he'd found him and Coulson topped it up again. The video ended and Selvig set aside the tablet, debating if he should take the third drink.

"He… What he's been through, I guess it kind of puts some things in perspective. He definitely hasn't had an easy life." Selvig's voice was a bit shaky but he didn't down the drink he held, at least until Phil spoke.

"Especially when you know that thanks to his longer lifespan he's essentially about twenty years old." Down went the drink and Selvig barely felt the burn.

"Twenty? He's barely out of childhood!" Being a mentor for Jane had made him appreciate just how young someone could still be at that stage of life. Selvig had a few more questions and Phil answered as best he could while he topped up the glass one more time. Selvig eyed it worryingly.

"There's something else I'm not going to like." It wasn't a question but Phil nodded anyway.

"He's here. He wants to see you." The urge to run rolled over Eric but instead he slammed down the drink and took a few deep breaths. He thought over what he'd seen of Loki in the video. He'd seemed to be a different man. Phil let him think it over and Eric was grateful he didn't try and force him. After a few minutes of contemplation the man nodded.

Phil led him through the connecting door into the other room and Selvig was stunned at the sight that greeted him. Loki was sitting in a chair, Asta on his lap, reading the first Harry Potter book to her, voices included.

Loki had noticed them enter but he was nearing the end of the chapter so he kept reading until he reached it. He placed a bookmark at the start of the next chapter and set the book aside but remained seated. It was part of the plan he and Phil had worked out. If Loki stayed sitting he would not appear imposing to the skittish man.

The atmosphere was tense and Selvig looked like he might bolt or pass out but Phil spoke to him softly, reassuring him that he wasn't trapped, that Loki wasn't planning to harm him in any way. Eventually he coaxed the scientist into a chair. Loki was once again amazed at Phil's gentle manner and having been on the receiving end he knew how comforting it could be.

Loki tried not to look directly at Selvig for more than a second at a time, seeing how it unnerved the man and he used a soft, calm tone when he offered Selvig the bracelet he had made and explained its function. He gave the item itself to Asta to deliver to him, not wanting to make him more nervous. Eric gingerly took the bracelet from the smiling toddler but he seemed very hesitant to put it on.

Phil was there again, gently reassuring him. He told him about his own reaction to putting it on and why. There hadn't actually been any pain for Phil but it was uncomfortable while his mind was repaired. He told Selvig that Clint had described it like having an epiphany. A moment of clarity where everything seemed so clear, but the moment lasted.

With Phil's gentle coaxing he slipped the band over his hand and watched as it conformed to his wrist. Selvig inhaled as the band glowed green. It continued to glow for about half a minute before the green faded into a white glow.

"Wow." Selvig shook his head trying to get used to the clear-headed feeling. "I think I'd actually forgotten what this felt like." He seemed calm but Loki was eyeing the still glowing band in concern.

"Are you well rested, Doctor Selvig?" Eric looked up at the prince, surprised by his concern.

"I guess. I mean I haven't actually been sleeping well lately but I did okay last night. Why?" Loki gestured to his wrist.

"It should only glow white if something is trying to affect your thought processes. Something is attempting to influence you. The band is shielding you from it but we should try to find out what so you can correct the influence. May I… may I perform a scan of you?" Selvig glanced nervously at Loki before looking to Phil, who gave him a reassuring nod.

Selvig let out a slow breath as he thought. Phil hadn't steered him wrong yet and Loki had actually asked instead of just doing. Eric decided if he was ever going to get over his fear of the god he had to start somewhere and he did trust Phil not to let him get hurt.

He gave Loki a nod and the god moved toward him slowly before kneeling in front of him. He could have performed the scan standing but he remembered the conversation he'd had with Phil yesterday about how his height could be intimidating and how he should let Selvig make the first move as much as possible. With that in mind he held his hands out and waited for the man to take them. Selvig hesitated but took Loki's hands carefully. Loki paused before calling up his magic.

"This will not hurt, but it may feel a bit odd."

"Kind of like brushing your hand over a statically charged surface, except all over." Phil explained, remembering the scan Arvid had performed on him months ago. Loki gave Phil a small smile and a nod at his description. Green energy formed from his hands and spread to cover the scientist. Loki closed his eyes and his brow furrowed as he focused on what his magic was telling him. The glow surrounding him flared for a moment and Selvig jumped, pulling away as it died off. Loki offered him a small smile.

"I apologise. I should have asked. There was a substance in your body which was trying to affect your mind. I flushed it from your system and corrected any physiological response you may have had from its lack." Loki looked down at the now dark band on the man's wrist. Selvig followed his eyes, confused. It was Phil that made the connection.

"Doctor Selvig, were you taking any medications?"

"A couple of different anti-psychotics." Understanding dawned on Loki's face.

"There was an imbalance in your brain chemistry caused by the energy of the tesseract and the sceptre. That was corrected by the band. You will no longer need those substances." Selvig looked at Loki in shock.

"Really? I'm glad about that, they made me feel really fuzzy."

Selvig stayed for a little while longer to talk. He thanked Loki for the gift and reassured him that he didn't hold a grudge. He was a lot less fearful of the god of mischief when Phil led him back to the other room to collect his belonging before he left. After Phil left to show him out Loki turned to Randolph.

"That went a lot better than I expected. I suppose I must thank Phil for that." Randolph smiled at him.

"He does have a way of calming people." Loki's eyes lit up as an idea occurred to him.

"Maybe I could get him one of Idunn's apples. I know we're not supposed to give immortality to mortals but surely the Allfather would make an exception…"

"No Loki." Loki spun to look at Phil who had returned. He'd never told his friends the exact words Odin had told him while he was hanging off the Bifrost so Phil didn't understand why his words caused the hurt that flared to life on Loki's face. That didn't stop him wanting to make the hurt go away and he crossed the room to put a hand on his shoulder.

"I appreciate the thought. I really do, but immortality? I don't think I'm ready for that." Loki nodded sadly, accepting the words but Phil could tell something was still bothering him and he sighed raising his other hand to hold the taller man's cheek.

"Loki, I care about you. You are family to me. Nothing is going to change that, _ever_. You don't need buy my friendship or make grand gestures to prove yourself. I care about you just the way you are." The hurt was washed from Loki's face by a wave of shock and an increasingly familiar feeling of warmth grew in his chest. Seeing something in his expression break Phil pulled the older-yet-younger god into a hug.

As Loki revelled in the comfort and care his friend offered another thought appeared in his mind. Could this be what Odin really meant? Before Loki could really contemplate that, small arms wrapped around his legs and he looked down to see Asta grinning up at him.

"Can we read more Harry Potter now?" Loki laughed and released his hold on his mortal friend to swing his daughter up into his arms.

They spent a couple more days reading and touring museums before the morning they were due back in Germany. Phil had spent some time on the phone to various people, making final arrangements.

Eva Martin had agreed to meet with them at a park near Josef's home and had told Phil that she would be bringing her youngest daughter and her family. She seemed eager to meet her older brother. It was a couple of hours travel time so she'd thought to make a day of it with her family.

In response Phil had called Rachel to see if she could arrange for some of Josef's family to join him, and she had immediate told him that she would love to come along with her fiancé who was actually Josef's grandson, and his younger siblings, who he had custody of since his parents had passed.

Loki was excited about the surprise but he was also a bit nervous. He hoped it all went well because he was also planning something else. His friends hadn't really noticed that Loki had been using his magic as little possible the last few days, he was conserving it for a major working.

It was nine in the morning when Loki teleported his group to Josef Feldstein's front garden. Thankfully it was a quiet street and no one saw them arrive. Phil once again led the group to the door and knocked. He was less nervous this time and Asta wore a big smile as she stood next to Loki, looking forward to seeing the older man again.

The door was quickly answered by Rachel, who was wearing more casual clothes today. As soon she saw who it was she brushed past Phil and gathered Loki into a hug. The prince was surprised but gently returned the gesture.

"Thank you so much. He means a lot to us." Her voice was brimming with emotion and Phil smiled. He'd been half expecting something like this.

Rachel led them into the lounge and Asta raced in to give Josef a hug. Rachel introduced the adults to her fiancé Christian, his teenage brothers Stefan and Jonas and his ten-year-old sister Lena. Josef himself gave Loki a hug as well and they settled down to explain what they had planned.

"So you've planned to take me on some sort of family outing? Do I get details now?" Josef asked in good humour. In response Phil retrieved the picture he had of Eva and handed it to the Feldstein patriarch. Josef looked at the picture curiously.

"Do I know her? She looks familiar." Phil smiled.

"It has been a while since you've seen her. Her name is Eva Martin." Josef latched onto the first name and looked at Phil in shock.

"Eva? This is my baby sister?" Phil nodded before throwing the next bombshell at the stunned man.

"She's agreed to meet at the park nearby at 9:30." A gleeful expression filled his face and he leapt to his feet with a grace he didn't have just a week ago.

"We must go, then. Oh! Where are my photo albums? Should I change? Is she bringing anyone? Should we pack a lunch? Oh, my!" Everyone laughed at his excited flustering and Rachel was quick to reassure him that he looked fine and had already gathered his albums. Phil told him he'd already made arrangements with a nearby deli for lunch and eventually the Feldsteins piled into Christian's van. Loki promised to meet them there and teleported his group to the park they'd visited earlier.

Phil surveyed the park and spotted Eva sitting with a young family in the picnic area. He made his way over to them, Loki, Randolph and Asta following behind. Eva was sitting with a younger couple watching children play on the nearby playground. The woman bore a striking resemblance to Eva and she sat holding a baby barely old enough to walk. Phil called out to them as they got closer.

"Mrs. Martin?" The older woman turned to him and he held out a hand. "Phil Coulson. It's nice to meet you in person." Greetings and introductions were exchanged and Eva pointed out the four and seven year-old children on the playground. Asta raced off to join them while Phil reassured the family that Josef and his family were on their way.

It was only a few minutes later that the group were witnessing a reunion filled with smiles, hugs and tears. Loki smiled happily as he watched the two families gel as if they'd known each other all along. The younger children played together while the teenage Felsteins seemed enthralled by the stories and photos that were being shared.

Phil left momentarily to fetch the lunch he had organised and the whole group accepted the travellers from Asgard, including them in discussions and sharing stories. Josef told them about Loki, how he was an alien who was forced to try and take over the planet, how he'd almost killed him and how he'd come back and healed him. Loki was embarrassed by the attention but he appreciated their easy acceptance and gratitude for the healing.

It was an emotionally charged day and while there were some sadder moments, like Josef telling them about the camps, overall it was a happy occasion. It was early afternoon when Loki pulled Josef and Eva aside. The two families were happily chatting away and didn't notice their elders pulled away for a more private chat but Phil looked on curiously.

"There is something I would like to offer you two." Loki began as they sat down on a bench a little way off from the main group. Loki crouched in front of them. The prince took a one of their hands in his and looked at them a little nervously. "Only recently have I learned the true importance of family, be it chosen or by blood, I wish to give you more time to explore yours."

"It is a very powerful working and only the fates can decide if it will take but I would like to try and give you each five years of my life. Your aging process would halt for five years and while you will still be just as susceptible to injury you should remain illness free. After those five years your aging would resume to live out the rest of your days." The elderly siblings looked stunned and it was Josef who recovered first.

"This would mean you would die a decade sooner? I don't think I could accept knowing you had given up so much of your life." Eva nodded in agreement but Loki shook his head with a small smile and explained further.

"I have already lived for more than one thousand years. If I am to die of old age I would need to live at least another four. Please believe me when I say ten years is very little time to me but I know five is a great blessing for you." Loki thought back to when Josef had stood up in that crowd and he thought about the reunion that day, how the two families just accepted each other and interacted happily. His eyes brightened and he continued.

"Just by your example, just by being who you are, you both have taught me so much about family, bravery and kindness. I know you both have lost partners and you may be waiting to see them again, so I won't force this on you but please don't reject it because of the cost to me."

"Would you not offer a week of your life to give someone who has taught you so much, years to explore something they thought they had lost? That is essentially what I am offering." They both looked thoughtful but they didn't respond and after a few moments of silence Loki felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Phil with a kind smile on his face.

"This is a big decision, Loki. Let them talk it over for a bit." Loki nodded and gave their hands a gentle squeeze before standing and wondering a little ways off, his mortal friend by his side. They stood in silence just watching the children play for a few minutes.

Loki heard footsteps and turned to see Josef and Eva approaching. They still looked contemplative but there was a joy in their eyes that had Loki thinking they may accept. It was Josef who once again took the lead for the siblings.

"You said this may not work. What if it works for one and not the other?"

"The way I would do it would ensure it would be both or neither." Loki reassured him. Eva spoke next.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Loki nodded but didn't offer any further coaxing. He meant it when he said he wouldn't force this on them. The brother and sister shared a look before nodding to Loki.

The prince smiled and instructed them to hold hands, he then sandwiched them between both of his. He closed his eyes to focus and Phil watched in amazement as light surged forth to cover all three of them. This was different to any other time Phil had watched Loki work his magic. The now familiar green light was liberally swirled with golden energy.

It only seemed to take a few moments before the golden energy faded, leaving only Loki's signature green and he gently separated their hands, focusing on one, then the other before letting the light fade away completely. The fates must have truly approved because it took a lot less energy than Loki feared it would.

"It worked." He informed the siblings with a smile and was stunned when he was pulled into a three-way hug. They voiced their gratitude over and over and made sure Loki knew he was welcome in their homes any time. Phil was sure he saw a blush rise on the Asgardian's face.

It was later that night before Phil voiced his opinions on the matter. They were back at the hotel in London. Phil was nursing a cup of coffee watching Loki read to a sleepy Asta, while Randolph was in the other room practicing a few katas. It didn't take long for Asta to fall asleep in Loki's lap and the book was set aside as she snuggled into her father.

"I'm proud of you." Phil's soft voice filled the silent room and Loki looked up at him in surprise. "What you've done for Josef and Eva, Clint, Selvig, Banner… even me, it's amazing and wonderful and I am so proud of you." Phil definitely saw a blush on Loki's cheeks this time as he ducked his head.

"Thank you. Midgard has been good to me. You in particular have taught me so much. It means a lot to hear you say that." There was silence for a moment before Loki sighed, turning to look out the window.

"We should probably return to Asgard tomorrow morning. The Allfather only allowed a week and I would rather return a day early than a minute late. I hope that by showing I am taking my restrictions seriously he will be a bit more lenient with my travel. I really do want to learn about the cultures of the nine realms, perhaps that way I could serve Asgard well as a diplomat." Phil smiled at Loki's words but internally winced at the way he had addressed Odin.

"You know part of what makes a good diplomat is being able to see things from another's perspective. Learning about other cultures is a good place to start but there is something else I want you to consider." Loki turned to look back at him and Phil sat forward in his chair before continuing.

"Can you understand now how much a man can care for a child that is not actually his?" Loki looked at Phil in shock as all the small revelations he'd had about Odin the last few days came charging to the forefront of his mind.

Loki looked down at the toddler comfortably sleeping in his lap and smiled.

Maybe not everything in his life had been a lie.


End file.
